


The Wheels On This Bus Make You Fall in Love. Fall in Love. Fall in Love.

by iguana_ism



Category: Free!
Genre: Bus buddies, M/M, Soumako fluff, Soumako smut, Well look what i can kinda add now, What a long title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 26,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: A fic based off a tumblr post i madeMakoto is a daily peaceful bus commuter until a handsome man becomes his silent bus buddy and perhaps something more ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well lo and behold i am actually writing it.

Taking the bus had to be one of Makoto’s favorite things to do in his day. As a firefighter, he knew how to drive; obviously he  _ had _ to know in order for him to drive the fire engine. But there was just something so calming and genuine about taking the bus to and from wherever he needed to go. He loved to see the different people that were riding, never talking to them seeing as he always had his headphones in, but he was mindful of them. There was always different places to sit seeing as he would mainly use the bus in its latest and earliest hours. So it came to a shock when there  _ wasn't _ . 

He didn't know why everyone had decided to take the first bus today, but as he stepped on to board, smiling politely at the bus driver, just as he lifted his head to choose where to sit, he was shocked to see only one seat open.

And it was right next to the the most handsome man he had ever laid his eyes on. The man was looking out the window, black headphones in his ears, paying no attention to the bus passengers. His hair was a dark brown, not too long, yet a bit messy. He looked like he just got out of bed, but not in a tired way, more like the rugged ‘always looks amazing regardless of the time or situation’ handsome way. Through the reflection of the glass, Makoto could make out beautiful teal eyes which captivated him although only being a reflection. He could have stared for even longer but his common sense told him to get out of the way so that the bus driver could begin his day and well, drive the bus. As he neared the seat, the handsome man who was tapping his thigh with his fingers in beat with his music looked up at him. When their eyes met, his tapping stopped momentarily, Makoto inwardly apologizing for snapping him out of his groove. Makoto raised his eyebrows, silently asking if the seat was taken to which the handsome man shook his head. He took his seat, his music being the only thing calming his thumping heart. 

That was the first day they sat next to each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke's pov on the first day in the bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos ♡ i appreciate it :))

Now Sousuke was not in a very pleasant mood this fine morning. Sure, he had his morning cup of coffee, but that didn't justify having to wake up at such an ungodly hour. Come one, even the sun was sleeping in for fucks sake. It was six in the morning, an hour earlier than he was used to waking to. He was on a bus, and he was a bit grumpy. 

Okay not ‘a bit.’ He  _ was  _ grumpy. A grumpy police officer who had yet to arrive to work.

But being a cop had its perks. 

  * They always had coffee and donuts (no matter how cliched it was, Sousuke loved donuts even though he was not a big fan of sweets)
  * He would sometimes get things given to him for free just because he was in uniform.
  * And he had a killer discount with the rental car place.



Although with new budget cuts, the last perk was revoked so instead of driving his nice rental muscle car to work, he had to wake up and hour earlier and take the bus to the police station.

It was the first day of this change so here he is, sitting at the window seat of this crowded bus (although he didn't understand why though, it was extremely early) with his headphones on blaring his favorite music. The rising sun caught his attention as it blessed its rays among the town. Shopkeepers began setting up outside as Sousuke tapped his fingers on his thigh to this especially well liked song on his current playlist.

 

_ Tap Tap _

 

_ Tap Tap Tap _

 

_ Tap Tap _

 

_ Ta- _

 

He looked up as he felt someone nearing him. In other cases, he wouldn't pay much mind to who would sit next to him,  but his eyes were mysteriously drawn up to meet green. And if Sousuke ever allowed himself to wear a stupid expression, now was the time.

Just how the fuck can one be so beautiful: a big man, no less. With light brown hair that partially made its way to that gorgeous face. Pink lips that looked so damn kissable, and those  _ eyes.  _ A beautiful green which reminded Sousuke to head to his local shrine and give a thankful prayer to God after this. Has Sousuke ever told anyone that he took art appreciation in college? Because boy was he appreciating art right now.

The man quirked his eyebrow, silently asking if the seat was taken. Sousuke shook his head and he sat down, a citrusy yet warm scent following him as he did so.

Maybe taking the bus wasn't half bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gains a bit of courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments guys ily :']  
> And also I have nothin to do thats why we basically have 3 chapters in one day. I am writing the fourth one rn actually. Yayy

Almost a week passed with Makoto sitting next to this handsome man. Every single day, there was nowhere else to sit but beside him, and Makoto thanked the heavens each and everytime. Even as he was headed home in the late hours of the night, the only vacant seat was right next to that handsome man who would nod at him as he sat. Who knew just a simple nod could make someone blush? 

They rode in silence, both occupied with their own music. Sometimes the bus would hit a bump and their legs would touch briefly, but Makoto would maintain his composure and offer an apologetic smile to the handsome man who would once again nod, accepting the small apology. Makoto was always the first to get off. Now dreading his departure from his ‘bus buddy.’ Or more like ‘bus crush,” if he was being honest. He felt a bit guilty that he liked him, but it wasn't hurting anyone, except for maybe himself because he was absolutely going crazy with nervousness every time he took a seat.

Either way, this was a great way to start his morning and snap him awake. For once he was just going to indulge himself in this little treat.

On saturday, the last day Makoto took the early and late bus, (sunday being his day off) Makoto decided to send a small wave goodbye as he got off the bus to head home after working the fire station. He smiled shyly as he got up and looked back at the handsome stranger, his hand waving hesitantly. The stranger's eyes widened, Makoto freaking out for a bit wondering if he scared him. He was about to run off before the handsome stranger gave him a small smirk, the corner of his lip twitching up in what Makoto thought was the coolest thing ever. The stranger waved back, his movements looking nothing short of smooth and confident. 

Makoto felt his whole body just turn to jelly as he stepped off the bus, his green eyes meeting teal through the windows as it drove away. He began his way home, smiling like a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay this one is really short. Like ik the others are short too, but this wasnt even half a page. I am writin this on google docs on my phone so its only when I copy and paste to upload it in print layout that i see the length whoops


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small incident at the Iwatobi cafe shakes up Makoto’s usual life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this one is longer than the others (: Also this is my 4th chapter in a day. Can I get an amen.  
> Amen.

Makoto entered the fire station, his mind full of those brooding teal eyes. It was the monday after he gathered the courage to wave at the man, and once again, he sat next to him. There were other seats open, the bus no longer unusually full, but he didn't want to be rude and  _ not _ sit next to the person whom he had been sitting with for basically a whole week. Sadly, he had to get off the train before the handsome man, although he wanted to stay with that spicy yet cool cologne for as long as he could. He wasn't even aware that it was possible to be attracted to a smell. 

Wishing he could dwell on that chiseled face for just a bit longer, Makoto put on his uniform for a small fire call at the Iwatobi cafe. When he arrived, he found his best friend Haru waiting outside his shop, clad in his chef's uniform. There was smoke escaping the kitchen window, yet Haru made no attempt to put it out. Instead just pointing to Makoto, then the smoke. Makoto sighed, used to Haru's odd ways. He went inside and put out the small fire in less than five minutes. It really was not a big deal, the Iwatobi cafe had a small incidents at least every month, and that was all due to troublesome Nagisa who was working there for the summer. Not all of them were fires though, last time Nagisa got Rei stuck in a tree. The other time, he got his blonde head stuck in a candy jar which he was using as a helmet. He was troublesome, but he was still their friend.

“I am sorry Haru-chan,” Nagisa whined as he butted his head against Haru's crossed arms. 

“Nagisa, someone called the cops because of the smoke. Now I have to deal with the them. The fire department is fine since we have Makoto in there, but we don't know anyone from the cops besides Rin and what are the odds he will pick up this call,” Haru sighed as Makoto made his way to them. Haru usually would have waved it off, but the cops just added more trouble and effort into clearing up Nagisa’s mess.

Nagisa saw Makoto’s tall form walking over to them, his face lighting up. “Mako-chan! You can talk to the cops right?” He asked as Makoto took off his uniform jacket. Leaving him in a white dry fit shirt with his uniform pants on, the pants being held up by the usual suspenders.

Makoto scratched the back of his head. Knowing Haru would probably be blunt to the cops, he figured it would be best if he talked to them. “Yeah, I guess that's fine.”

“Thank you Makoto,” Haru mumbled as he pat his friends shoulder. 

Makoto smiled, happy to help. Although his mother would argue otherwise, he wasn't a busy body. But if there was any way to help someone in need, he would try his best. That's why he decided to join the fire department. He wanted to give back to his community which he so dearly loved and grew up in.

Just as he was putting away his jacket in the back of the fire truck, a police car pulled up. Makoto had his back to it, too busy putting up his jacket as the doors opened and two officers stepped out.

“Is the fire taken care of,” a low voice asked as they walked towards Makoto.

“Yes it is,” Makoto answered as he finally put his jacket up. “It was nothing major. Just a small oil fir-” He was cut off as surprise overtook him while turning to face the cops. Standing there, looking like someone from a movie was the handsome man from the bus. He was wearing a navy blue police uniform which clung onto him in the most heavenly way. Next to him was Rin, who Makoto had known since back to his elementary days.

“H-hello there,” Makoto sputtered, going red in the face. 

“Hey Makoto,” Rin greeted picking up his shades to rest on his head as he took out a notepad. “So no one was hurt?” 

“No no everyone is fine.”

“And Haru and Nagisa?” Rin asked.

“They are fine too. Haru didn't want to deal with the police work. Too much effort for him.” Makoto answered, fidgeting a bit. He tried to focus only on Rin as he felt the handsome bus man's eyes on him. He was wearing dark shades, but he was looking straight at Makoto, or at least that's what it looked like, the shades were too dark to be sure where exactly he was looking. 

Rin noticed Makoto’s fidgeting and small glances to his partner. “Oh, sorry for not introducing you! This is Sousuke Yamazaki, my partner,” he explained, Makoto’s ears getting a bit red from this new information.

“It's a pleasure, Yamazaki-san,” Makoto offered with a polite smile and an extended hand. “I am Makoto Tachibana. I work at the fire station.” 

Sosuke shook it with a firm grasp, a grin on his face. “Nice to finally get your name,” Sousuke teased, holding Makoto’s hand for a bit longer than was necessary. His voice was low and so smooth Makoto had to grit his teeth in order to hold back whatever unintelligible sound was prepared to escape his lips. 

Rin raised his eyebrow as Sousuke said this. “I take it you’ve met before?” 

Sousuke nodded, “Yeah we take the bus together every morning and nigh-” He was interrupted by their walkie talkies which both went off at the same time. 

“Any police officers in the Iwatobi area to answer a robbery call. I repeat any police officers in the Iwatobi area to answer a robbery call.” A female voice called through it.

Rin looked to Sousuke who nodded his head and grabbed his walkie. “Understood. Squad car 005 en route.” He advised back.

“Well Makoto, that’s it from us. There's nothing for us to write down since no one was hurt.” Rin called out as the officers began walking to their car. 

“Stay safe, the both of you!” Makoto called out, worry clearly lacing his voice. Sousuke smiled and waved goodbye as he got in the driver's seat, Rin hopping in the passenger. Their lights went on and they sped off, Makoto left in a daze at his encounter with his bus crush.

He chuckled as he mumbled Sosuke’s name. Touching his lips gingerly at the way it felt on them. 

 

_ Sousuke Yamazaki _

 

What a nice name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love soumako sm whattheheck


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sosukes pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ALL ARE SO SWEET WUTH YOUR COMMENTS. IT MAKES ME THRIVE

“Rin I am not even lying. This guy looks like a literal angel. An  _ angel  _ Rin. First of all he's fuckin hot. And his eyes,” Sousuke groans as he stops at a red light, “those eyes Rin. And not to mention his smile. Just everything about him is so perfect. I just don't understand?” 

Rin pinched the bridge of his nose as Sousuke went on about this guy that sits next to him in the bus. “Sousuke you have been spewing this sappy shit at me since the first day you started taking that bus,” he growled as he directed Sousuke to take a right. 

Sousuke did so, his face remaining unchanged. “You don't understand Rin. He even waved goodbye to me just last saturday. Do you know how cute that shit was? I felt like proposing to him right on the spot.” Sousuke shook his head fondly at the memory of the perfect angels gentle smile as he waved hesitantly at him. 

“Ask him out then,” Rin shrugged as he tried to shake off the familiar description of Sousuke's ‘angel.’

“Trust me, I want to,” Sousuke chuckled as he pulled into the Iwatobi cafe parking lot, behind the parked fire engine where a firefighter was putting away equipment. “Whoa talk about ripped,” Sousuke mumbled as he watched the firefighters back muscles ripple as he placed his jacket on a hanger. 

Rin laughed as he stepped out the car, Sousuke right behind him. “Is the fire taken care of?”

 

…

 

“Sousuke you did not tell me that your ‘bus angel’ was Makoto!” Rin screamed once the doors were closed to their squad car.

Sousuke tried to take a deep breath as he switched their lights and siren on, on their way to a robbery call.

“And what the hell was with that silent cool cop shit? You're in deep, Sousuke. You're completely fucked up.” Rin sighed as he shook his head, his red hair falling out of his ponytail to frame his face. “Almost everyone in the town of Iwatobi has a crush on Makoto. Hell, even I have a bit of a crush on him. Like, he's a firefighter and he's basically a gentle giant. How much more perfect can one get?” 

Sousuke glared at the traffic in front of him as Rin rambled on about Makoto. He wasn't so much as angry, well maybe a bit jealous of Rin knowing Makoto, but his mind was on other things. Things like Makoto’s fantastic body in that skin tight dry fit shirt. Things like the way his ears turned red when Sousuke was unashamedly ogling at him through his dark sunglasses. Things like the genuine worry in his voice as he bid them goodbye when they got their robbery call. 

“Rin, not to be dramatic or anything, but I am willing to set himself on fire just to be able to talk to him again.” Sousuke mumbled as they neared their robbery call. 

Rin cackled at Sousuke's idiocy. “Yeah, hopefully it doesn't have to come to that.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bus time again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have something to do today, so maybe I wont have 4 chapters up tpday like yesterday
> 
>  
> 
> Or maybe I will >:0

After a long day's work, Makoto was waiting at his bus stop, his green eyes darting back and forth in search for the bus. He didn't know why or how, but fate had it for him to meet Yamazaki-san, the handsome police officer and bus stranger. The rest of his day after the Iwatobi call was a blur. There was no more calls to the fire station, but he stayed late just in case. Now he was here, anxiously waiting to board the bus and perhaps strike up a conversation with Yamazaki-san. He was worried due to the robbery call so he only kept one earphone on as the bus neared the stop. He grabbed his bag and boarded the bus, putting his ticket in the slot. Sure enough, Yamazaki-san was there in his regular clothes. A black well fit t-shirt with some simple blue jeans.

When Sousuke saw him, he pulled one earphone out from his ear, Makoto taking this as permission to talk. 

“Hello Yamazaki-san,” he greeted as he took his seat. 

Sousuke smiled in return, scooting his bag to the side so Makoto could fit his long legs in. “Tachibana-san, it's good to see you again.” 

Makoto shivered at the way his name rolled off Sousuke's lips. “Did your robbery call go alright?” He asked, genuine worry over both Sousuke and Rin with their dangerous job.

“Yeah, just a case of a drunk idiot taking the wrong bike. It was nothing serious.” 

“I am glad,” Makoto exhaled.

“And you Mr. Firefighter? Any dangerous calls?” Sousuke asked, with a smirk.

Makoto felt his cheeks heat up at Sousuke's teasing. “N-no, the Iwatobi Cafe call was the only one today.” Although they were only talking, Makoto felt his heart race. Similar to that of when he was preparing for a call. His heart was the rush of firefighters jumping into their cars. His face and body, the heat of the fire as they connected their hose to the fire hydrants. Yamazaki’s eyes, the cooling water which put out that fire. Only for it all to start all over again when he spoke. 

“So I take it you know Rin?” 

“Me, Rin, Haru, and Nagisa have known eachother since back in grade school.” Makoto explained, smiling fondly at the memories.

“I see,” Sousuke nodded slowly, pursing his lips, almost wearing a pout.

Makoto noticed this, his brows furrowing with worry. “Is something wrong?” 

“I’ve known Rin since way back when too…”

Makoto raised his eyebrows, a silent ‘oh’ forming on his lips at the relief of not saying something wrong to Sousuke.

“Now I am just wondering why we didn't meet sooner.” Sousuke mumbled as Makoto flared up beside him. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts to realize what he just said. But Makoto wasn't. He heard every word loud and clear,  his heart racing at what this might mean. He wanted to ask more about Rin and Sousuke's friendship, but sadly the bus was nearing his stop. 

Sousuke was still deep in thought as Makoto put on his backpack. “It was a pleasure, Yamazaki-san,” Makoto bid as he stood up, sad to be leaving so soon. 

Sousuke's eyes widened, clearly losing track of time. “Ah yeah, I’ll see you later Tachibana-san.” 

And with that, Makoto stepped off the bus and made his way to his apartment. When he got home, he took a quick shower, wanting to lie in bed to go over the events of the day. 

  * So the handsome bus man's name was Sousuke Yamazaki
  * He was, not only a cop, but his childhood friend Rins good friend.
  * And Makoto was absolutely losing his mind over him.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jest  
> Maybe not 4 chapters, but imma try to write more today.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke shoots his shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS YOUR COMMENTS MAKE ME THRIVE I AM NOT JOKING YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE OHMYGOODNESS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT I HOPE yoU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

Sousuke nearly drew blood at how hard he was pinching his arm. Reprimanding himself for getting lost in his thoughts when Makoto was talking to him. He didn't take advantage of the short time he had with him, and boy was he beating himself up over it.

But honestly, he was angry that he had never met Makoto sooner. If Rin was his childhood friend, then the name should have come up at least once. Or they would have crossed paths? He had met Nagisa and Haru before, even Rei, but never Makoto. Perhaps if they had met earlier, Sousuke could have already asked him out. Maybe they would be in a steady relationship by now… Sousuke once again let his mind wander as he thought about the possibilities. Sadly, this was not the case. So he had to make his move on Makoto. If what Rin said was true and everyone had a crush on Makoto, then he wanted to shoot his shot before anyone got in his way. The next bus ride for sure, he would ask, but for now he had to make his way home.

 

…

 

It was the day after Sousuke and Makoto held a conversation on the bus, and Sousuke was nearly pissing his pants at how nervous he was. He decided that he would ask Makoto on a date. He had already planned it: Makoto would get on the bus and sit next to him. Sousuke would then ask him what he liked to eat, then ensue to ask him to join him for lunch while they had their lunch breaks. Makoto would (hopefully) accept, and then things would roll from there.

It was simple and effective, just how Sousuke liked to live life.

As they neared the stop where Makoto boards, Sousuke met Makoto’s eyes from the bus window. 

Holy shit did he look absolutely delicious as he smiled and waved. Makoto was wearing some fitted khakis along with a pastel blue shirt that clung onto his chest in just the right ways. Sousuke waved back, his hands sweating as the new passengers came on the bus. He moved his bag to the side, preparing for Makoto to take his seat. But as Sousuke's unlucky ass would have it, the seat was taken by a businessman who was chatting away on his phone. Sousuke felt like punching the seat in front of him as Makoto walked past him, an apologetic smile beaming towards Sousuke. Trying to maintain his emotions, Sousuke nodded understandingly as Makoto passed him, his warm citrusy scent barely making it to his nose as he did so.

Just, why?

Honestly out of all the days that someone had to take Makoto’s seat, today  _ had  _ to be it. There were so many other seats to take but  _ noo _ this businessman had to take this one.

The rest of the ride was spent with a brooding Sousuke who was adamant on asking Makoto out today. No matter what, he was going to have lunch with Tachibana-san, well, if said man accepted.

They were nearing Makoto’s stop, Sousuke getting his bag as they did so. When the bus came to a full stop Sousuke got up after Makoto and exited the bus with him. Makoto jumping when Sousuke tapped on his shoulder as the bus drove off. 

“Hey.”

“Yamazaki-san!” Makoto yelped, not expecting for him to be off the bus. “Isn't your stop till later?” 

Sousuke nodded, grinning at the fact that he had scared Makoto. “Yeah it is. I got down cause I wanted to ask you something.”

Makoto froze, his lips slightly parted in confusion. 

It was the cutest fucking thing Sousuke had ever seen.

So now was the perfect time. Sousuke was nervous as hell, but if he never took this shot, he would regret it for the rest of his life. “I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me today. I figure we have the same lunch time, so how about it? I know a really great place?” He shoved his hands in his pockets, not wanting Makoto to see the sheen of sweat on his palms.

Makoto’s face visibly reddened as he started fidgeting with the strap of his bag. “T-that sounds great to me.” He bit his lip nervously, getting out his phone and playing with it in his hands. “Do you maybe want to exchange information so we can both know where to go?” He shyly asked, looking anywhere but at Sousuke.

“Yeah that's fine with me,” Sousuke breathed out, a smile spreading across his usually serious face. He whipped out his phone and exchanged information with Makoto who was now staring at him, a gentle smile spread across his face.

“You know, you look great when you smile Yamazaki-san.”

This compliment caught Sousuke off guard. He felt everywhere from his cheeks to the back of his neck heat up. He cleared his throat as he put away his phone and picked up his bag. “Well then I will see you later Tachibana-san.” He called out as Makoto too, started walking away, still facing Sousuke.

“Me too,” Makoto called out as he waved and made his way to the fire station.

Sousuke inwardly pumped his fist in the air, glad to have finally made a move. They had only seen each other for a little more than a week, and had actually talked to each other two times, but Sousuke had never felt anything like this. And something told him that, that meant it was real.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke picks Makoto up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get a chapter up before i left my house

Makoto went on with his day in a great mood. Almost everyone in the firestation commented on his extra energy and brighter smiles. He had been asked out by his crush, and had actually seen the man smile and blush.

He actually blushed! It was one of the most greatest things Makoto had ever seen. That handsome face heating up as blood rushed to his face. Yamazaki-san even looked nervous when he was asking him to lunch. It was nice to see even more sides to the handsome policeman other than his cool and collected side.

Overall it was a great start to his day. 

He was about to go on rounds to check the local fire hydrants before his phone chimed, signaling a new text message. His heart started racing when he saw the sender. 

 

______

  
  


Sousuke Yamazaki :

 

“Hey Tachibana-san, just checking to make sure you're still on for lunch today?”

 

______

 

Makoto grinned like an idiot as his fingers moved across his keyboard

 

______

 

Makoto Tachibana : 

 

“Of course I am! Where would you like to meet up?”

 

______

 

His excited anxiety built up as Sousuke's text came in about 3 minutes later. 

______

  
  


Sousuke Yamazaki :

 

“I can pick you up from the fire station at 12 in the squad car. What time does your lunch end?”

 

______

  
  


Makoto Tachibana :

 

“It ends at 1:30.”

 

______

  
  


Sousuke Yamazaki :

 

“Great. I'll see you then.”

 

______

 

And with that, Makoto shut his phone, biting his lip as he tried to fight off the excited smile that was forming on his lips. It was only 9 o’clock, but for now he had work to do.

…

After going around town and checking multiple fire hydrants, Makoto was glistening with sweat as he entered the parking lot to the fire station. He was still in his khakis, which was a big mistake on his part, forgetting to bring a pair of shorts from his apartment. But he was no longer in his pastel blue shirt, instead opting for a white muscle shirt that exposed his beautifully muscled arms. It was already 12:05, five minutes later than the pickup time he agreed with Yamazaki-san. Sure enough, as he pulled in, there was a squad car waiting. The other fire fighters gathered around it, perhaps feigning anger due to the age old rivalry between the cops and firefighters. It was a petty rivalry over whose men were the best looking. 

Makoto jumped off his truck and made his way over to the crowd who had not spotted him yet, afraid they were pestering Sousuke. 

“What are you here for Mr. Cop?” a firefighter drawled out with fake anger, Sousuke's lips twitching up in a bemused smiled. 

“I am here for one of your guys.Tachibana-san? You might know him. Tall, green eyes, gorgeous.” He told them through the lowered window. The image of Sousuke in his squad car with his sunglasses on was something straight out of a modeling shoot. He was the personification of cool and nothing less. Not to mention he just called Makoto gorgeous.

“Now what do you want with our Makot-” the firefighter was interrupted by Makoto who cleared his throat loudly. Sousuke getting out of the car to open the door for him as he got closer to them. Makoto mumbled a thank you, his face beet red, as he got into the passenger side. 

“I am sorry boys but we're going to go have lunch together.” Sousuke announced as he walked to his side of the car. He lowered his glasses and winked to the fire chief. “I’ll have him home before two.”

And with that, they set off to their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOUSUKE IS SUCH A BIG DORK LIKE WHY YOU FRONTIN BOY ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto strikes back ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my oh my oh my this chapter is actually chapter like and is a decent length (yay)

“So where exactly are going?” Makoto asked, interrupting the peaceful silence between them as they drove. They were passing by all the family restaurant's in town, and making their way to the upside of Iwatobi.

Sousuke looked to Makoto reassuringly, “Have you ever been to Ryo’s Grill?” 

“R-Ryo’s grill! Yamazaki-san, that's an expensive place. I am not even dressed properly!” Makoto cried out at he motioned towards his muscle shirt. If he had known they were going to such a nice restaurant, he would have changed into his other shirt at least. 

“Don't worry about it. I have an extra shirt in the trunk. You could just wear that one. I'll get it when we get down.” Of course Sousuke was prepared for anything. He was the man with the plan. Calm, cool, collected, and smart. He was a dream come to life. Every man's goal.

Well at least that's how Makoto saw him.

Makoto shifted in his seat, embarrassed at what he was going to say. “I appreciate the offer, but I just came from hydrant runs and I am all sweaty. I don't want to stink up your shirt,” he mumbled as he self consciously crossed his arms. 

“Don't worry about it. You always smell great.” Sousuke replied as he drove into the restaurant's parking lot.

Makoto chuckled as Sousuke was parking. “You say that like you've been smelling me Yamazaki-san.” 

Sousuke cleared his throat, clearly caught in his weird attraction to Makoto’s smell. “Well…” he started, not sure what he was going to say. “We sit really close in the bus, so it's only normal that I smell you. Not to mention my occupation makes me very detailed.” 

Makoto tried to refrain from laughing, or even smiling. Yes, he was flirting and teasing, but honestly it was fun to see the embarrassed side of the cool cop.

“Don't tell me your doing this on purpose.” Sousuke laughed as he nudged Makoto’s arm playfully. They were now parked and the car was off, leaving them in each others playful mood without the hum of the engine. Makoto started laughing at Sousuke's horrible reasoning, his laugh sounding like music to Sousuke's ears. 

Sousuke tried to take a mental picture of Makoto’s crinkled eyes and bright smile. His sandy brown hair was making it way into.his eyes, but Sousuke brushed it away, leaving Makoto still smiling, but now a blush gracing his cheeks.

“We should get down. I don't want the fire chief to get after me if I bring you from lunch late.” Sousuke mumbled as he awkwardly pulled his hand away. They both made their way outside of the car, Sousuke opening the trunk to hand Makoto a black sweater. “Here, you can wear this.” He handed Makoto the sweater. “You can just pull it over your shirt. Unless you want to take off your shirt here.” He looked Makoto up and down, his eyebrow quirked as he checked him put. 

“Yamazaki-san!” Makoto laughed, embarrassed. “You and I both know I can't just change out here in the open. You would be able to charge me with public indecency!”

“Trust me Tachibana-san, your body is not even close to indecent in any way,” Sousuke laughed as Makoto blushed.

“I can say the same thing for you Yamazaki-san.” Gaining a bit of courage, Makoto openly flirted back. It was obvious Sousuke was into him, and vice versa. Now it was a matter of enjoying each others company.

They made their way into the restaurant, the greeter doing a double take at their flushed faces. It wasn't long until they were seated at a dimly lit table. The mood nothing short of romantic. Sousuke would have ordered wine but sadly they were only on their lunch break and being buzzed in their profession could cost them their lives, which was not something they wanted to put out on the line. “So tell me about yourself Yamazaki-san.” Makoto purred as he rested his face in his hands. They had already finished their meal and had a few minutes to spare for talking. 

Sousuke smiled at Makoto’s gaining confidence. Sure a shy Makoto was adorable, but a confident Makoto was hot. “Please, call me Sousuke.”

“Okay then, _Sousuke_ -san tell me about yourself.” A small blush stretched across his cheeks as he said Sousuke's first name. He still used an honorific, but the name just felt so right on his lips. As if his mouth had been made to say just those three syllables.

Sousuke leaned back in his chair. “Well, I am 24. I live alone. My parents own a business the next town over. I am an only child so I was expected to run our shop, but I joined the police force instead. And I am single, but I am hoping that will change in the near future.” He said his last sentence with a smirk as he took a sip of water. 

Makoto laughed, looking down and shaking his head, amused but flattered. 

“And how about you? Tell me about yourself,” Sousuke asked.

“Let me think… well I am 23. I also live alone, although I am not an only child. I grew up here in Iwatobi with my two younger siblings Ren and Ran, they're twins. I love sweets, although most people laugh at me because they say I am too big to like sweets. I joined the fire station because I wanted to give back to my community. And I am also single but that can change...” 

“So you like sweets then?” Sousuke asked with a quirk of his brow. 

Makoto blushed, “Yes I do.”

“Then how about for our next date you come over to my apartment and I could whip up a cake?” Sousuke scratched the back of his neck nervously. “That is… if you want to.”

Makoto feigned thoughtfulness, tapping his finger on his chin dramatically as Sousuke fidgeted in his seat. “Hmm…” A teasing smile spread across his face. “I am just kidding I would love to.”

Sousuke let out a laugh as he broke out into a smile. “You're something else Tachibana-san,” he chuckled.

“Makoto. You can call me Makoto.”

It was hard to contain a smile as Makoto got red up to his ears. “Okay then  _ Makoto _ -san.” Sousuke's voice lowered as he said Makoto’s name. The other man holding back a shiver.

More would have been said, but the waiter came to their table with their check in hand. Although Makoto’s refusal, Sousuke insisted he would pay the check to which Makoto begrudgingly agreed. 

“Well then next date, let me pay for the cake ingredients.” He grumbled as they got into the squad car. 

“You got it,” Sousuke smiled as he realized that now they would have to go to the store together. The more time together, the better.

The rest of the car ride was spent talking about Makoto’s siblings. Just imagining Makoto interacting with kids was something straight out of a women's magazine. Makoto was definitely husband material.

As they neared the fire station, the car got quiet. Both men not wanting their time together to end. Sousuke parked the car as Makoto gathered his things. “Today was great Sousuke-san. I really enjoyed myself.” Makoto shyly said as his hand slowly made its way to the door handle.

“Me too Makoto-san.” 

“I’ll return your sweater next time so I can wash it…” Makoto fidgeted with his hand on the handle. “Well then, I will be on my way.” Before Sousuke could even react, Makoto quickly pecked him on the cheek as he jumped out the door. Sousuke sat dumbfounded and extremely red in the face as Makoto disappeared inside the fire station. 

Boy was he a goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sun burnt atm but I think Sousuke is blush burnt cause BOI
> 
> (.,,, also I did not know what to put as the restaruant name so thats why its such an awful name ahah)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke drives back to work and tells Rin how it went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actually had things to do so wow. But heyy that doesn't mean imma stop thinking about soumako

Sousuke was nothing but smiles as he was driving back to the police station. First of all, Makoto was absolutely  _ divine _ during their first date. Second of all, he had even agreed to a second date. And lastly, the way that Makoto pecked him on the cheek as he left was honestly too adorable for Sousuke to even think about without smiling. He really liked Makoto. Just something about his whole attitude and demeanor drew Sousuke in, not to mention the fact that he was gorgeous. He may have jumped the gun when he invited Makoto to his house for a second date. It's not like he was planning anything lewd. Of course Makoto was hot, but Sousuke wanted more than just a fuck buddy. He wanted a relationship, something that would last. 

He was not too far from the police station where Rin was waiting at the front. Sousuke may have been about 7 minutes late from lunch, but damn was it worth it. 

“Guess who just went on their first and  _ not _ last date with Tachibana,” he smirked as he gestured to himself with open arms. 

“Nuh-uh,” Rin answered, popping his gum and stepping into the car. “Makoto never agrees to go on dates. You know how many people ask him out during the week?” 

Sousuke tried not to think about it, afraid he would get jealous and say something stupid. Instead, he opted for shaking his head. 

“Well, too many,” Rin answered. 

Sousuke laughed, feeling a bit special. It's not like he didn't know what Makoto felt like. Not to brag, but he too, would get various proposals from strangers to have dinner with him. Male or female, whenever someone saw him, they took their chance. Makoto probably knew what it felt like. But honestly, was Sousuke any different from those other people? He didn't really know Makoto well, but just like the others, he took his chance and asked him out, luckily he agreed.

“Rin, does Makoto have any specific type of cake he likes? Like a flavor?”

“Chocolate. That big oaf loves chocolate enough to where he will buy himself a whole assortment of them on Valentine's day. Although he doesn't really need to seeing as he always beats Me, Haru, and Nagisa’s in how much chocolate we receive…” Rin pondered a bit, his brow furrowing. “I am actually kind of jealous now.” 

“Yeah don't think about it too much.” Although Sousuke was addressing Rin, he partially meant this for himself. 

“So how was the date,” Rin asked, a mischievous smile spreading across his face, his sharp teeth exposed. 

Sousuke began driving, on their way to their rounds. “It was great. He had to borrow my black sweater, you know, the one you gave me for Christmas. Well, he wasn't really dressed for the restaurant we were going to so I let him borrow it. Although I didn't want him to cover up because that shirt he was wearing,” Sousuke whistled, shaking his head slowly, “that shirt was great on him. His arms are so built. And when he would cross them, the sleeve holes were large enough to show the curve of his pecs Rin. It was great. And that was only the car ride over. He's going to come over to my apartment for the next date. I am going to make him a cake.” 

“Hmm,” Rin hummed, whipping his phone out.

“Wait. What are you going to do?” Sousuke asked, eyeing the phone nervously. His hands were busy on the wheel, and as a cop, he should never take his eyes off the road. “Rin. What are you doing?” 

Rin laughed as he started typing away on his phone. Sousuke breaking out in a cold sweat as he had to resist the urge to pull over. He knew Rin was up to something. They knew each other well enough to know when the other was going to cause mischief, and right now was the perfect time for Sousuke’s mental alarm bells to go off. “Rin, you better not be doing what I think you're doing.” Sousuke warned his voice lowering menacingly.

“Whoops! Too late.” Rin chirped as he pressed send with one final click. 

“Rin I have known you long enough to know that you just texted Makoto some embarrassing shit about me. Just tell me right now what you sent, and I won't beat your ass up too bad.” Sousuke calmly demanded as Rin leaned back in his seat. 

“Don't worry partner. You'll know soon enough.”

 

…

 

After having asked and threatened Rin numerous times to tell him the contents of the message to Makoto, Sousuke was about this close to just taking Rin’s phone, sadly, it had a lock pin he did not know. They had driven back to the police station, today being a quiet day compared to others. Of course, Sousuke had a donut in hand, and a coffee in the other. He had given up on asking Rin the contents of the text, and opted to instead stare him down with the coldest eyes he could muster up. 

Rin was handling it well at first, but a few minutes into the staring, his cocky smile.began to twitch nervously. Sousuke was about to break him before his phone chimed, signaling a text. 

 

____

 

From: Makoto Tachibana 

To: Sousuke Yamazaki 

“I am also excited for our next date! And tell Rin that I am fine with what he said. The more people, the merrier. \\[•U•]/ “

 

____

 

“Rin!” Sousuke yelled as he walked over to the redhead. “What the hell did you text him?”

Rin smirked as he unlocked his phone, handing it to Sousuke to show him the text he had sent out earlier. 

____

 

From: Rin Matsuoka

To: Makoto Tachibana

 

“Sousuke can't wait for the next date. How about you guys come over to my apartment to make the cake? 

Btw my phone is dying so text Sousuke your reply :)”

____

Sousuke sat down, putting his head in his hands. 

“Oh  _ fuck you _ Rin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin is a cock block. Although its too early for cock.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto goes to the iwatobi cafe for tips on his second date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late-ish update. I have been busy   
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

Makoto woke up with a start by his annoying alarm clock which he forgot to shut off the night before. Finally, after a strenuous week at the fire station, it was the Saturday; the day of Makoto and Sousuke’s next date. Rin was also going to be there, which Makoto was glad about. He loved Rin of course. They grew up together alongside Nagisa and Haru, but he was interfering a bit on their date. But no matter, Makoto was going to make the best of meeting Sousuke today. Maybe having Rin there will allow Makoto to figure out more things about his handsome date. 

He hopped out of bed, jumping into the shower. It was a bit early, 10 o’clock to be exact, but he was too nervous to stay asleep after his alarm clock went off. Maybe he could go and visit Haru, Nagisa, and Rei at the cafe before his date, perhaps get a few tips. They had agreed for him to go to Rin’s at 2, which was perfect cake time for Makoto; although if he was being honest, any time was perfect cake time. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped out of the shower, slapping on a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt. 

The Iwatobi Cafe was not too far from his apartment, so he headed there on foot, admiring the towns bayside scenery as he did so. Fishing boats were coming into dock, perhaps bringing in their fresh catch of the day to the market. Makoto smiled warmly, relishing the salty air which he so dearly loved. 

“Mako-chan!”

Makoto was snapped out of his reverie by Nagisa who was waving from outside the cafe, broom in one hand, and the other in the air. 

“Hi Nagisa,” Makoto greeted as he was ushered inside by the small blonde. He sat at the counter where Haru was already pouring him a cup of coffee, Rei in the seat beside him. 

“Hi Haru, Good morning Rei” Makoto smiled as he took the cup with a small ‘thanks.’ 

“Good morning Makoto-san,” Rei greeted as Haru simply nodded his hello.

Nagisa wiggled his way over, sliding in between Rei and Makoto’s seats. “So Mako-chan,” he started, Makoto inwardly groaning at the blondes teasing tone. Whatever it was he was about to say, Makoto knew he was in for it. “We heard that a little  _ someone  _ went out on a date with a  _ certain _ handsome brooding cop.” 

Makoto’s eyes widened, putting his coffee down on the table with a dull thud. “How did you know?” 

“Everyone has been talking about it!” Nagisa explained, putting his small hands on Makoto’s shoulders. “Sousuke is famous in the next town over, which is his hometown might I add. Either way, everyone there thinks he is crazy hot, which he is. But when people spotted you guys at dinner in Ryo’s Grill, of course I had to be the first to hear about it! How did you meet him? So are you guys going out? Do you like him? Do you think he is hot?” 

Makoto looked to Rei and Haru with pleading eyes but they all knew once Nagisa wanted answers, he would get them. With no help from his friends, he answered Nagisa with a defeated sigh. “I met him on the bus I take to the fire station in the mornings.”

“Are you guys going out?”

“We went out on a date, but we're not going  _ out  _ out.”

“Do you like him?”

“I like talking to him and learning about him.”

“And do you think he is hot?”

Makoto felt his cheeks heat up as he answered Nagisa’s last question, “y-yeah.”

Nagisa smiled happily as he let go of Makoto’s shoulders, picking up his broom and sweeping the cafe. Rei and Haru stayed with him as he drank his coffee. “I am glad you found someone you enjoy learning about. Yamazaki-san is an admirable man,” Rei provided, giving Makoto an assuring smile. Haru nodded, making Makoto smile appreciably. 

“Thank you guys. I actually came here because I have another date with him today. I wanted to ask if maybe you guys had ti-...” Makoto’s eyes widened, stopping mid-sentence. “Wait. How do you guys know Sousuke-san?”

Nagisa sauntered over as Rei adjusted his glasses. “We’ve all met Sou-chan. Rin comes here with him for lunch sometimes.” 

Makoto felt a pang of jealousy towards his friends. Now he knew exactly how Sousuke felt when he was driving Makoto to the fire station from their date. 

“Oh that's nice…” he mumbled as he took a sip from his coffee. 

“Makoto”

Said man looked up from his coffee cup to Haru who was staring at him with intense eyes. “We barely know of him, don't worry about it.”

Leave it to Haru to read him like an open book. “Thank you, Haru-chan.” 

“So what's this about another date Makoto?” Nagisa asked as he put away his broom and sat down next to Rei. 

“Well, Sousuke-san invited me over so he can make me a cake. But I guess Rin got wind of it, so he invited us both to his house instead, so Sousuke-san can make the cake there… So it's a semi-date?”

“It seems as if Rin-san is interfering with your dating life,” Rei concluded as Nagisa and Haru nodded in agreement. 

“Do you guys have any tips?” Makoto asked, his hands tightening around his coffee cup. 

All his friends spoke at once as he asked this, Makoto struggling to listen to one specifically. 

“Eat more than just his cake!”

“Wear your best casual attire.”

“Go swimming afterwards.”

“Nagisaaa” Makoto whined as he covered his heated face.

“Look Mako-chan, in all seriousness, just don't think too much about it. Enjoy yourself and live in the moment! I am sure you will be fine. And either way, you have Rin there so it won't be as intimidating as being one on one.” Nagisa offered with a genuine smile, void of all his signature mischief. 

“Thank you Nagisa.”

Makoto spent more time at the cafe until the clock was nearly hitting twelve, chatting amongst one another and getting more tips on dating, which ranged from helpful, which was mainly Rei, to downright outrageous, which was all Nagisa save a few words from Haru. He wanted to spend more time with his friends, but he had a date to attend, so he left the cafe in bright spirits, excited yet nervous for his second date. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making their way downtown  
> To the store   
> Faces sweaty with no bounds  
> Dun dun.dun dun dun dun dun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i perhaps writing decent sized chapters?  
> Maybe

Sousuke fidgeted nervously on Rin’s couch, unbuttoning the last button on his navy blue shirt, only to button it back up. Rin was somewhere in his room probably brushing his hair or whatever shit he did on his saturday afternoons. 

Honestly, Sousuke was angry he had to share his second date with Makoto, with Rin. Sure, he was his best friend and they have had each other's backs too many times to count, but there was a limit to his tolerance and Rin was dancing around that line right at the moment. It was 1:48 with seventeen seconds over the minute to be exact (Sousuke was counting.) He was in Rin’s living room waiting for Makoto with a plan in mind to get rid of Rin for at least a little bit while they go shopping for the ingredients. Rin could at least respect that, right? 

Yeah, probably not. He is annoying as hell when it comes to Sousuke's private matters.

 

____

 

To: Sousuke Yamazaki 

From: Makoto Tachibana

 

You told me to text you when I am outside Rin’s door right? Well I am nearing it at the moment :)

 

____

 

Sousuke shot up from the couch, shouting at Rin as he ran to the door. “I’ll be back soon!” Before the redhead could even reply, he was out the door, slamming straight into Makoto in his haste. The fumbled against each other as Sousuke's hands went instinctively to Makoto’s shoulders to balance them both, Sousuke being the taller of the two. Makoto clung onto Sousuke's shirt, pulling the material enough to where Sousuke’s chest was basically bare. 

“Oh sh- Hey Makoto,” Sousuke greeted coolly as he balanced them both. 

“Hi Sousuke-san.” 

They both stood there awkwardly, still clinging onto each other. 

“Sousuke!” Rin shouted from inside the house. 

“Fuck.” Sousuke quickly grabbed Makoto’s hand in his and pulled him along as he ran away from the apartment. Makoto let himself be pulled along, not quite sure what was going on, but relishing the warmth that flooded his body from the contact of their hands.

They ran for a good two minutes before Sousuke’s run slowed to a jog, Makoto slowing down too. They stopped under an awning to get shade, the summer's afternoon sun causing their muscular bodies to glisten with sweat as their shirts hung onto them in the most delicious of ways. Makoto whipped out a handkerchief and got in front of Sousuke, dabbing his sweat off, their faces mere inches away from each other. Sousuke stared into those beautiful green eyes which held him from the start. A warm smile spread across Makoto’s face as he neared Sousuke’s lips with his handkerchief. The fabric being the only thing between his fingers and those soft lips which seemed to be meticulously carved from marble, just as the rest of his body seemed to be. They were quiet as they let the romantic tension burn within them, both holding back from just moving forward and doing what they wanted with their lips. 

When Sousuke’s face was all dried up, Makoto stepped back, admiring the man before him. Sousuke did the same, both of them roaming over each others bodies. Following every dip and curve. Every rugged line and sharp turn. 

Makoto was in some khaki joggers with a dark grey t-shirt, looking like a model from a casual ad from Angels Weekly. Meanwhile Sousuke was wearing a navy blue button down shirt with rolled up sleeves, the top button undone and showing just enough to be sexy without overdoing it, along with some dark blue jeans. They were both a sight to be admired and appreciated, which is what they were doing to one another.

Makoto broke the silence with a quirk of his lip, crossing his arms sternly. “May I ask  _ why  _ we started running from Rin’s apartment?” 

Sousuke's heart rate sped because  _ damn  _ was this man  **fine.** “I wanted to have you for myself at least while we went to buy ingredients,” he admitted, lifting his head higher, not ashamed to admit that he wanted personal time with Makoto.

He didn't know what he expected, but Makoto laughing at him was not it. “I am glad you feel the same way,” he chuckled as he put away his handkerchief. 

Sousuke extended his hand, offering it to Makoto who took it with a small smile, his ears pink at the tips. “Shall we be on our way to the store then?” 

Makoto nodded, swinging their intertwined hands ever so slightly as they walked towards the store, ignoring the occasional stare. 

The way that Makoto chatted away about random things that happened to him throughout his day was so endearing to Sousuke who drank up every word and small gesture he made and said. Contrary to what one might expect, Makoto’s hands were cool, while Sousuke’s were warm. When Sousuke brought this up to Makoto, he laughed squeezing their intertwined hands as he did so. 

“I’ve always had cool hands. I think it's because I get cold really easily,” he explained with an embarrassed smile. 

Sousuke squeezed back, Makoto glancing up at him as the taller smiled back at him. “So does that mean you don't like winter?” 

“Hate it.”

Chuckling, Sousuke let go of Makoto’s hand so he could open the store's door for him. They began their shopping for cake ingredients. Sousuke watching with crinkled eyes as Makoto nearly drooled when they were getting the chocolate for it. 

“So how do you know how to make cakes?” Makoto asked as they were standing in line for checkout. 

“Do you remember when I told you that my parents wanted me to take over their shop?”

“Yes I do.” 

“Well, that shop is actually a bakery so I know a lot of things about bread and cake and so much more. You could say I have inhaled enough flour from my childhood that I am basically the Pillsbury doughboy.” 

Makoto burst out laughing, covering his mouth with his hand as he imagined Sousuke as the fat doughboy which he admittedly used to be scared of when he was younger. “Don't laugh at me, but that little guy used to scare the crap out me till I was like 14.” 

Now it was Sousuke's turn to laugh at Makoto’s ridiculous confession. “Till 14? Really?”

“Really.” 

Their conversation and teasing ceased as they paid for the things, Makoto sticking to his words and paying for the ingredients since Sousuke insisted on paying last time. There was really no argument over who would carry the heavier bags, both men clearly having no trouble over whatever bags they carried.

The rest of their walk was spent talking about Rin and how angry he would be towards both of them when they came back. But for now, they were enjoying themselves, slowly but surely, learning more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine poking sousuke in the.stomach, just for him to make the little "hoo hoo" sound the pillsbury dough boy makes


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the cake date :0 !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was 4 pages long on google docs i was proud of myself

Makoto and Sousuke both got quiet as they neared Rin’s apartment door, both bracing for whatever the heated redhead was going to do or say. It was Sousuke who whipped out his key, Makoto eyeing it as he did so. He unlocked the door and walked in, Makoto following behind him. They both walked to the kitchen where Rin was waiting on a barstool, his phone in hand as he stared them down. 

“I thought you guys abandoned me. I was just about to call CPS.”

“Don't worry Rin. We just did the shopping,” Makoto assured as they put down their groceries.

“It's not like you like grocery shopping. We both know you have the patience of a child.” Sousuke muttered as he began whipping out bowls and equipment from Rin’s kitchen, clearly accustomed to the area and where everything was located. 

Makoto had been in Rin’s apartment before, but not enough to know the space like it was his own home. Meanwhile, Sousuke moved around with ease as if he was used to this area, a feeling of unease settled in the pit of Makoto’s stomach.

“So I take it you come over here a lot?” Makoto asked as he rested his face on his hands.

Sousuke froze, the egg he was cracking dropping on the counter with a sticky splat. He looked down at the egg, then to Makoto. “Ah fuc- Sadly, yes.” He picked up the dropped egg and threw it away, washing his hands from the sticky yolk. “Rin over here loves to get dead drunk after some long shifts, only for me to be the one to bring him home and make sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit. He makes me make him breakfast as if I am his maid. Although my one solace in Rin’s stupid decisions is the fact that I leave him on the couch while  _ I  _ take the king bed.”

“Fuck you,” Rin muttered before he turned towards Makoto. “Trust me Makoto, you're more my type than that big oaf over there.” 

“Watch it Rin,” Sousuke asserted, making Makoto blush as Rin picked up his hands defensively. “Hey, I am just telling the truth.” 

Makoto stood up, standing beside Sousuke who had finished measuring out his flour. “Do you need any help?”

Sousuke smiled, handing Makoto the bar of semi-sweet chocolate. He handed it to Makoto, his hand purposely making contact with Makoto’s. “Could you boil some water, then when it starts bubbling, put  _ this,”  _ he handed Makoto a glass bowl, “on top of the pot of boiling water, then put the chocolate so it will melt, but not get burnt.”

Makoto looked from the bowl to the chocolate, his mouth slightly parted as he took in what Sousuke directed him to do. “Boil, bowl, chocolate, stir?” 

“Yes.”

Makoto went to work, nearly dropping the glass bowl and other things he came in contact with. He had many things he was good at but sadly, cooking was not one of them. 

“Do you need help?” Sousuke worried as he stood in back of Makoto, watching over his shoulder as the other put the chocolate in the bowl. 

“I think I have i- AH.” Makoto knocked the bowl with his arm, Sousuke reaching around him to steady it so the chocolate wouldn't fall out of it. They were now in close proximity, Makoto’s back to Sousuke, his butt brushing against Sousuke’s jeans as the taller man had his arms around the other's waist, balancing the bowl.

“ _ Hah  _ you guys look like those awkward prom pictures,” Rin smirked as he whipped out his phone and snapped a pic. Sousuke stepped back, Makoto missing the momentary warmth at his back. 

“Sorry about that,” Sousuke apologized, getting back to his flour mixture.

“It's okay. I don't mind” 

With Makoto facing the oven, his back to Sousuke and Rin, Sousuke mouthed to his redheaded friend. 

_ Send me the picture. _

_ I already did you asshole. _

_ He's so fuckin cute. I can't handle it. _

_ You're disgusting  _

_ So are yo- _

“Sousuke-san, do you want me to stir the chocolate?” 

Sousuke turned around, hoping Makoto didn't catch their silent conversation. “Yeah, do that please… Makoto?” 

“Yes?” 

“Did you taste the chocolate?” 

Makoto’s face flushed as he avoided Sousuke’s eyes, instead focusing on a small indent in the wall. “Of course not!” His grip tightened on the handle of his rubber spatula. “Why do you say that?” 

Sousuke stepped towards him, brushing his thumb against Makoto’s soft lips, brown coming off of them.” 

“I don't know,” Sousuke teased as he sucked the chocolate off his thumb seductively. “I just kind of figured.”

Makoto felt his knees go weak as Sousuke basically stole his ass from underneath him. He was embarrassed at being caught with the chocolate, but feeling Sousuke’s thumb on his lips, and watching him suckle it off was deadly and hotter than any fire Makoto had put out. “Sorry,” he squeaked as Sousuke and Rin laughed at him, his face heating up even more. 

“Don't worry about it, it's cute,” Sousuke assured, smiling at Makoto who smiled back at him, Rin watching with bemused eyes as two of his good friends were in the process of falling for each other. Maybe he should have let them have their date in private, but maybe he wanted to share embarrassing stories of Sousuke. “Hey Makoto, do you want to hear embarrassing stories about Sousuke when the cakes in the oven?” 

Makoto looked to Sousuke, then to Rin, nodding his head enthusiastically. 

“Rin. No.” 

“Too late, he already said yes,” Rin answered, his lips quirking in a mischievous smile.

…

With the cake in the oven, Sousuke and Makoto on a lovers seat, with Rin on his recliner chair, the three men were in deep.conversation about Sousuke and his mistakes on the job. 

“There was this one time,” Rin sputtered out,  his face red as he tried to contain his laughter, “where Sousuke and I were in a car chase. Well the smart ass suspect, began driving next to a car completely similar to his, same make, model, everything; so Sousuke, with his dumb ass luck, loses track of which car is which. So he does eenie meenie miney moe and pulls over the car he chose. Now this car drove into some.brush as it pulled over. So Sousuke tells me to stay in the car just in case the perp decides to drive off again. As he gets down to get the suspect information and arrest him, he disappears into the brush where the car is. And he spent around twenty minutes in there, so I was starting to get worried. Right when I was about to walkie him to ask if everything was fine, he emerges from the brush with a small puppy in his hands.” Rin started cackling as he recalled the memory. “Turns out he stopped the wrong car. But this car belonged to a man who was selling puppies. Sousuke being the lonely man that he is, bought one spur of the moment.” Rin leaned his elbows onto his knees as he wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing too much. “And guess what type of dog it is Makoto.” 

Makoto too was shaking as he tried to control the laughter that was bubbling up inside him. “What kind?” He asked as Sousuke tensed beside him. 

“A pomeranian!” Rin blurted out as laughter overtook him. “The dumbass thought he bought a baby husky and he called me over about a month later practically tearing his hair out with worry over this tiny dog who wasn't growing no matter how much he fed her.”

Both Rin and Makoto were overtaken with laughter as Sousuke tried to control the heat radiating off his face. “Shut Up Rin. You love Hime-chan,”he practically pouted as Makoto turned towards him with tears of laughter prickling the corners of his eyes.

“You named her ‘Hime-chan’?” Makoto asked incredulously as a smile spread across his face. Sousuke nodded, Makoto and Rin beginning their second round of laughter.

“Do you still have her?” Makoto asked once he calmed down enough to speak. 

“Of course I do. You should come meet her sometime. She's a good kid.” 

Makoto chuckled as he scooted closer enough to Sousuke for their legs to be touching. Sousuke too adjusted himself so his arm was resting above the couch cushions, almost like he had his arm around Makoto’s shoulders. 

The rest of the date was spent with Sousuke raving about his ‘little girl’ Hime-chan. Makoto listened to every word intently, learning about Sousuke and his love for animals which was similar to his. Rin tried to tell more embarrassing stories about Sousuke, but he would get too caught up in his laughter to even manage to get any comprehensible words out of his mouth, so he instead opted on being Sousuke’s wing man; playing him up when Sousuke left to ice the cake. Makoto took it all in, liking Sousuke more and more with each moment's passing. They ate their cake which was the most delicious thing Makoto had ever placed in his mouth, sparing no nice words as he gushed about it to Sousuke who was content in knowing Makoto enjoyed his cake.

After the cake, Makoto was hesitant on leaving. Although he wanted to stay and learn more about Sousuke, he had other things to do on his saturday evening. Sousuke walked with him to the outside of Rin’s door where they said goodbye. 

“Thank you for the cake Sousuke-san. It was delicious,” he thanked as he took a step closer to Sousuke. 

Sousuke stepped closer too, a soft smile reaching up to his teal eyes as he looked down at Makoto. “I am glad you enjoyed it. I am just happy I was able to spend time with you.” He leaned down a bit as Makoto tilted his head up, meeting him in a chaste kiss that lasted for about two seconds, but was enough to make them heat up all the way to their necks.

“Then I’ll be off,” Makoto shyly mumbled as he began walking off towards the bus stop. 

“I’ll see you later Tachibana-san.”

And with that, they ended their second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but i do believe sousuke would get a bby pomeranian, thinking its a small pup of a husky. Like imagine that big papi with a fluffly white pomeranian  
> . Aesthetic  
> Also 'Hime-chan' means princess so like Sousuke is just one doting dogfather with his bby girl


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke after the date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler(ish) chapter.

“You know Sousuke,” Rin began as the taller man came back in, “I think Makoto really likes you. I've never seen him so happy and flustered. And that kiss was absolutely perfect.”

“Were you watching from the peephole?”

“Unashamedly.”

Sousuke sighed, walking to the couch as he put his head in his hands. 

“Wait, what's wrong?” Rin asked as he sat beside him.

“Rin… I think I am losing my head.” 

The redhead slapped Sousuke upside the head, clicking his tongue. “Yeah Sousuke, that's what it's like to  _ really  _ like someone. Sheesh, I thought something had gone wrong. Don't scare me like that.” 

Sousuke lifted his head, leaning back against the couch with a sigh. He began to wind down, but shot back up as he slapped Rin hard on the back. “Shit. I didn't ask him out on a third date.” He started pacing around the room, Rin rubbing his sore back where Sousuke basically knocked the air out of him.

“Calm down. You have his number, plus, you always see him on the bus… Have you even texted him?” 

Sousuke shook his head, taking a seat on Rin’s recliner. “Only when it information about the dates. Other than that, I always get too nervous and chicken out.”

“Okay, then why dont you text him to go to the park with you after work sometime. You can take Hime-chan.” He put his finger on his chin as he pondered Sousuke’s love life. “Also, you need to start texting him “good morning’ and ‘good night.’ Show him you care, you know?” 

Sousuke mentally took notes, nodding his head in agreement. “Trust me, I have been wanting to. I just don’t want to be  _ too  _ aggressive.” 

Rin agreed with a nod as he stood up and made his way to his room. “Look Sousuke, you like Makoto and Makoto likes you. Now take your shot, text him, show him you care. Because one wrong move and you are going to have, not only me, but Haru, Nagisa, and Rei on your ass. And trust me, you do not want to be on Haru’s bad side.” Rin shivered, “Or Nagisa’s bad side. Definitely not Nagisa’s.” He was mumbling something about a nap when he left to his room, Sousuke standing up to take his leave, but not before raiding through Rin’s cabinets for snacks.

…

Once Sousuke arrived home after running some errands, he got out his phone, his fingers ghosting over the keyboard as he pondered over what to write. It was around 9 o’clock at night and he was going to text Makoto. He just didn't know what exactly. After two glasses of water, a shower, then a quick playtime with Hime-chan, he was on his bed, his pomeranian lying down on his bare chest as he looked up at his phone which was still on Makoto's contact. He sighed, his dog licking his face in worry. 

“Don't worry girl, daddy's just being dumb,” he grunted as he moved his fingers across his keyboard. 

 

____

 

To: Makoto Tachibana 

From: Sousuke Yamazaki 

 

I had a great time tonight, Makoto-san. Good night, can't wait to see you Monday on the bus.

 

____

 

He pressed send, quickly throwing his phone on the other side of the bed, preoccupying himself with Hime-chan so he could focus on something else. He wasn't one for texting, but for Makoto, he would be down for anything if it meant getting to talk to him more. Just something about his presence made Sousuke content, yet so nervous. About two minutes after sending his text, his phone chimed, signaling a reply. 

 

____

 

To: Sousuke Yamazaki 

From: Rin Matsuoka

 

HAH! I bet you sent Makoto a text and thought this was his reply. This is usually the time you go to sleep you old m-

 

____

 

Sousuke threw his phone against the wall before he could even finish reading the text, closing his eyes and swearing under his breath as he did so. He was really going to punch Rin the next time he saw him, hopefully leave a mark as red as his hair.

His phone chimed again, Hime-chan and him meeting surprised eyes as it did so. 

“You think it's him Hime?” Sousuke asked as he took her off his chest and grabbed his phone, which miraculously was not cracked, from the other side of the room. Hime barked and he chuckled as he got back into bed, phone in hand. Sure enough, it was the reply he was waiting for. 

 

____

 

To: Sousuke Yamazaki 

From: Makoto Tachibana 

 

I am glad you had a good time! It was really fun for me too, and I loved the cake. I miss you already. Can't wait to see you monday! Goodnight ♡.

____

  
Sousuke felt his face heat up as he covered himself with his bedsheets. My goodness, Makoto was too adorable for him to even think about without getting flustered. He also missed Makoto and those sweet lips, but all his could do was dream about him as his mind drifted off into slumber, tired after what had to have been one of the best days of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its barely 1 am here and what better way to start my birthday than writing a soumako chapter :)   
> Or i should.be sleeping but i have my priorities


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is confronted by his fellow fire team members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I have been busy. :'[  
> Thank you all for the birthday wishes I really appreciate your comments you guys really are so sweet :'))))

The following monday of that weekend, Sousuke found himself on the early morning bus, waiting for Makoto as they neared his stop. Sure enough, Makoto boarded, taking the seat next to Sousuke as their hands brushed against one another, both not pulling them back. 

“Good morning Sousuke-san,” Makoto greeted as Sousuke's pinky danced  around Makoto’s. 

“Good morning Makoto-san,” the taller smirked as they leaned their bodies close to one another, sparing no space between their arms and legs. “How did you sleep last night?” 

Makoto shrugged, using his free hand to rub his neck. “I slept okay.” He chuckled as he tried to hide his wince when he moved his neck as he turned to face Sousuke. “I must have slept wrong.”

“Looks like it to me,” Sousuke snorted,  separating their hands as he placed one on the back of Makoto where his neck met his back. “Wow, that's a lot of knots.”

Makoto winced as Sousuke single handedly massaged the knot in his back neck area. The pain was replaced by relief once Sousuke brought his hand down, Makoto's neck no longer hurting.

“Wow! How did you do that?” 

Makoto asked as he moved his neck around freely, no more pain constricting him from neck movements. 

“I am a man of all trades,” Sousuke huffed as he puffed out his chest slightly. 

Makoto chuckled, his eyes meeting Sousuke's. “Yes. I am glad to have met someone like you.”

Not expecting that response, Sousuke cleared his throat, hoping his face was not red. “H-hey, I was wondering if you would maybe want to go out again. Maybe to the park? I could take Hime-chan and we could walk around. She doesn't bite, well she sort of play nips when she-” Sousuke began rambling, Makoto smiling fondly at the police officer who was now looking out the window as he muttered random things about his dog. If there was one thing he was learning about Sousuke, it was his extreme love for his dog.

“That sounds great to me,” Makoto answered before Sousuke's ramble would last their whole ride. He hated to interrupt, but once again, his stop was coming way too soon for his liking. Kissing Sousuke's cheek ever so softly so the other passengers wouldn't notice, he gathered his things and began walking to the bus door, turning and waving at a defeated Sousuke who barely managed to wave back.

…

“Tachibana!” The firefighters called out as Makoto entered the fire stations dining room. It was a normal occurrence for the each firefighter to make breakfast for the others on their assigned day, luckily Makoto was excluded from this practice, a black burnt stain on the ceiling the sign of the time where the firefighters had to use their own equipment in the fire house. 

Makoto looked to the black stain with a sheepish smile, then to the other firefighters who were making room for him at the table. “Good Morning everyone!” They gave him a plate of food as he began digging in, the firefighter who cooked it asking if he liked it. “Delicious as always,” Makoto replied as the other firefighters smiled proudly, the cook especially so. 

“If Tachibana likes it, then my life is basically complete,” the cook firefighter feigned tears as he dramatically wiped his eyes. Makoto shaking his head at his team's antics. It was a normal occurrence for them to dote on Makoto. He figured it was because he was the youngest, but he wasn't quite sure to be exact.

“So Tachibana, why the cop Yamazaki?” The fire chief asked from the head of the table as everything went quiet.

Makoto nearly dropped his toast that he was about to to put in his mouth. “You know Sousuke-san?” He asked with wide eyes as he put his food down. All the firefighters eyes were on him as he struggled to find his words. Although he had done nothing wrong, he felt cornered and he needed an escape. Deciding to turn it back to the chief he straightened his back tilting his head curiously. “How do you know Sousuke-san chief? Have you been spying on me?” 

The chief scoffed as the other firefighters broke all eye contact. “Yamazaki and that kid Matsuoka are giving us a run for our money in the firefighter and cop rivalry. I once tried to recruit him for the fire station but he denied my invitation.”

“Yeah he is a bit upfront,” Makoto giggled as he resumed eating his breakfast. 

“So are you guys going out now?” 

Makoto nearly choked at the chiefs question. “N-no! Not yet at least?” 

“ _ Yet,”  _ the others grumbled as they poked grumpily at their food.

“Don't be mad guys!” Makoto pouted as he looked to the other firefighters. “I know you guys think of me like a little brother; that's why you guys are so protective over me. But Sousuke-san is a really nice guy, I promise.”

“A  _ little brother _ !” One firefighter shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. “Makoto you are the princess of this fire station. We just can't let another man come and swoop you up in his, although I hate to admit it, muscular arms.”

Makoto shook his head as he started laughing. “Oh you guys and your jokes.”

All the firefighters groaned, including the chief, at how oblivious Makoto was to their attempts to keep him to themselves. 

“Makoto, I need to meet him. I refuse to let you see him unless I meet him.” The chief ordered as the other firefighters looked at him with adoring eyes. Leave it to the chief to settle things. 

“Meet him?” Makoto asked hesitantly.

“Yes. Meet him.”

“And what if I say no?” 

“Then I won't let you see him.” The chief groaned as Makoto crossed his arms and pouted. 

“You can't control my life chief. You're not my dad.” 

The chief whipped out his phone, waving it in front of his face so Makoto could see. “But I can  _ call _ your dad,” he threatened as Makoto paled. 

“Fine. I will ask Sousuke-san.” Makoto huffed as he angrily got up to wash his dishes. 

All the firefighters smiled smugly at their chief who was also wearing a satisfied smile of his own.

 

No one ever said the road to love was easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe Makoto is super oblivious to advances towards him.   
> But dont worry, the firefighters just love him too much to even.touch him. Think of them as the Makoto Fan Club. With the chief as the president.   
> The whole firestation is basically a fan club. Even the fire engines feel blessed when Makoto rides them (so would sousuke tbh but thry aren't in that stage yet ;] )
> 
> But they will get there so imma have to change the rating on this story sometime in the future <( •◇•)>
> 
> Anyways, i didnt wanna make.names for each firefighter so they are basically just "the firefighters" sorry :l
> 
> Hope u guys enjoyed :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke goes through the Makoto Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sousuke honestly

“Hello.”

“U-uhm, Sousuke-san?” Makoto cupped his phone close to his face as he heard Sousuke's low voice answer the phone. 

This was his  _ first  _ call to Sousuke which had him shaking in his bones from nervous excitement. He was slightly agitated that he had to use his first call over this stupid matter, but it was either this, or start getting dropped off to and from his apartment every day by the chief and other firefighters on a rotating schedule which they were already planning excitedly on a large whiteboard on the wall. 

“Hey Makoto-san, what's up?” Sousuke answered, surprised from Makoto’s sudden call. 

“Well.. I hate to be a bother, but can you drop by the fire station for lunch. I’ll bring you food so you won't go hungry.” Makoto glared at the other firefighters who were smiling sweetly at him, as if they didn't have anything to do with the situation at hand. Honestly had it been anyone else, Makoto would have refused, but the chief and his dad went way back, and refusing him would be equal to refusing his dad.

“Sure… is anything wrong? You sound a bit worried.” 

“No not really, well, maybe a little.” Makoto switched the phone to his other ear, biting the edge of his nail. “It's just, the chief wants to meet you or else they won't let me see you anymore.” 

“So I am basically going to prove myself to your firefighter family?”

Makoto grimaced, “Yeah.” 

“Well then bring it on.” Sousuke growled as Makoto tried to hide the shiver that traveled down his spine. He could hear the smirk in Sousuke's voice, dying to be able to see it in person. 

“Then you will come during your lunch?” Makoto asked hopefully. 

“I sure will,” Sousuke answered as they bid each other farewell, both hanging up at the same time. 

Makoto stared defiantly at the other firefighters who were fighting over who would go on the pick up schedule for Makoto. 

If there was one thing he for sure knew about Sousuke; it was his amazing charm.

…

“Come over here Yamazaki.” The chief ushered Sousuke over to the fire stations dining room table where all the other firefighters were waiting, giving him no time to even greet Makoto as he was ushered in as soon as he stepped out of the car. It was a circular table, so everyone was able to maintain eyes on the police officer who looked back at an apologetic Makoto. They placed Sousuke next to the biggest firefighters they they had, Sousuke fitting right in as he was basically the same height as them.

 

Intimidation attempt #1:  **Failed** . 

 

“So Yamazaki,” the chief harshly began as he sat down, making Makoto take a seat next to him. “I am sure you remember me,” he assumed as Sousuke quirked his brow. 

“Of course Sir.”

“Now we're going to ask you some questions to understand you more. Maybe Makoto will learn more about you in the process, are you ready?” 

Sousuke crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair. “Go for it.” 

“What do you do for a living?” A random firefighter asked as Sousuke motioned to his uniform. The firefighter clicked his tongue as Sousuke tried not so smile. One crack of his mouth, just one slip up, and they would hate him. Well, hate him more than they already do now. All the officers took turns asking Sousuke questions as they went around the table. 

 

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Black.”

 

“Have you ever been arrested?”

“No.” 

 

“Do you drink?” 

“Yes.”

 

“You smoke?”

“Never.”

 

“Top or bottom?”

Sousuke glanced at Makoto who was hiding his face in mortification. “Top,” he answered with a smirk.

 

“Do you have siblings?” 

“Only child.”

 

“Ever gotten shot while on duty?”

“Actually I have.” 

 

“What's your deadlift?”

“520.”

 

“Favorite animal?”

“Hime-chan.”

 

“Wha-”

 

Intimidation attempt #2:  **Failed** .

 

…

“Okay  _ Yamazaki,  _ let's see if you can finish this obstacle course in 5 minutes. GO!” 

Sousuke looked around, clearly confused at the sudden transition. After answering their questions, they escorted him outside to the back of the fire station where there was an obstacle course which they tested on monthly. 

“That's not fair! The fastest time we have is 10 minutes.” Makoto groaned as Sousuke undid the first two buttons on his shirt, cracking his neck as he began the course. 

“Are you saying he can't do it?” The chief asked beside him. 

“I never said that,” Makoto huffed, still wearing his pout from earlier. He watched Sousuke climb the ropes and ladders they had, the way he climbed them making it look effortless. He looked absolutely gorgeous with a sheen of sweat gracing his skin as he climbed, his exposed chest and collar bones highlighted by the sun's rays. Makoto licked his lips as he felt his mouth dry, looking at his watch as Sousuke finished the course. “Four minutes and seventeen seconds,” he smirked to the chief as he walked towards Sousuke, once again getting out his handkerchief to wipe away the sweat on his face. 

 

Intimidation attempt #3:  **Failed** .

 

“How do you think I am doing?” Sousuke asked as he leaned towards Makoto who tried not to giggle as all the other firefighters were grumbling to themselves. 

“You're beating them at everything they give you. They hate it.”

“And the chief?” Sousuke asked as he nodded towards the older man. 

Makoto clicked his tongue as he thought about it. “I am not sure about him,” he sighed dejectedly, buttoning up Sousuke's shirt. “Sorry for all the trouble. I know it's a bother, and to take up your lunchtime with all this,” he gestured towards the obstacle course and his teammates, “it must be annoying.” 

Sousuke smiled tilting Makoto's head up so he could look into his eyes. “I don't mind this at all. I like getting to know your workplace and it's nice to know that your teammates love you enough to test the man you're going out on dates with.” 

“Thank you, Sousuke-san.” Makoto resisted the urge to kiss the taller man's cheek as he was in front of his team. Sousuke would have gladly leaned down and closed the space between them, but the glares from the other firefighters stopped him from permanently ruining his chance with Makoto.

“Although I could do this all day, I have to get going. My lunch is almost over boys,” Sousuke called out as he began walking with Makoto to his squad car. The other firefighters followed them, seeing him off as they grumbled amongst each other. Makoto was the only one who waved him goodbye with a smile, Sousuke giving him a hug before he left. 

“So what do you think?” He asked excitedly as he followed the chief inside the station.

“He's okay.” 

Makoto froze behind him. Even after how well Sousuke did, the chief only gave him an ‘okay’. Sousuke had even taken his precious lunch time to come to the fire station just for and ‘okay.’ Regaining his emotions, he shook off his shock and shrugged as he continued walking behind the chief. Well it wasn't a rejection, so that was good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag yourselves: I am the firefighter who asked if he is top or bottom


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't always go as planned

“Hey Sousuke-san,” Makoto greeted a yawning Sousuke as he boarded the late night bus. They were both worked out, clearly having a strenuous day at their work, not to mention the extra work the firefighters made Sousuke go through. 

“Hey,” Sousuke greeted as he took his seat, his head immediately resting on the bus window. “You had a busy day?” 

Makoto laughed as he sniffed his shirt. “Yeah. As soon as you left, we had a fire call. Turns out someone left a campfire on overnight and it spread to some dry brush. I took a shower, but I probably still smell like smoke.” 

Sousuke leaned towards Makoto, sniffing his shirt as he did so. “Just a little bit, but it’s nice.” The smoke was mixing with Makoto’s citrusy smell, only making it better. “Shit, I am beat.” He mumbled as it took some effort to lean away from Makoto. 

“You can borrow my shoulder if you’d like?” Makoto patted his shoulder, Sousuke laying his head on it as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Today was hard,” he breathed out as Makoto chuckled.

“I am sorry about that.”

“No, not that. Work. Work is hard.” 

Makoto leaned his head against Sousuke's as he played with his fingers. “Yeah. I guess our professions aren't really the relaxing type.” 

Sousuke hummed his agreement, the low vibrations coursing through Makoto. He would have said more, but the even rising of Sousuke's chest signaled he was asleep. He looked down at Sousuke's dark brown hair, noting how soft it looked. They weren't even going out, yet Sousuke would go to such lengths to prove himself to men he doesn't even know. Just the fact that the taller man was leaning on him, let Makoto know that he wasn't here to just impress, but was relying on Makoto, although it was just borrowing his shoulder for a bit of the bus ride, it was comforting to know that they were getting more acquainted.

“Sousuke-san,” Makoto whispered as he gently nudged the man who was leaning on him. 

Sousuke sat straight as he wiped his hand over his face. “Oh shit. Did I fall asleep?” He asked as Makoto handed him his bag. 

“The bus driver said this is your stop.” 

Sousuke's brow furrowed. “Isn't your stop before mine?”

“Well I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful and I knew if I were to get down, you would have to wake. Not to mention it's partially my fault you're so tired.” He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as he stood up, motioning for Sousuke to stand up too. “I can walk to my apartment.”

“Your regular stop is like five stops away from mine. There is no way I am going to let you walk to your apartment this late at night when you're also tired.” Sousuke's voice was a bit rough from waking, but his words meant well as they stepped off the bus. “Why don't you spend the night at my place. I am pretty sure I have an extra futon. You can also take another shower to wash the rest of the smoke off of you.” 

“I wouldn't want to be a bother,” Makoto mumbled as his face heated, the streetlights barely illuminating Sousuke's figure which was already walking towards his place. 

“Don't worry about it. You can even meet Hime-chan.” Sousuke called out as he motioned for Makoto to follow him. 

They walked on for about five more minutes before Sousuke stopped in front of a fancy building, swiping a card from his wallet for the door to unlock. “Mines on the fourth floor,” he explained as they took the elevator up, Makoto eyeing everything with interested eyes. When they stepped off the elevator, they walked to Sousuke's door. The taller man took out his key and unlocked it, opening the door for Makoto who walked in, looking around for any sign of Hime.

“Where's Hime-chan?” 

“Oh, she's in her room.” Sousuke closed the door and motioned for Makoto to follow him. “Please excuse the mess,” he mumbled as they went past the spacious living room, large glass windows providing a beautiful view of the town below them. 

Makoto tried not to look so amazed by the lavish flat. The furniture was modern and sleek, clearly matching with Sousuke's image. The only mess was some dog toys strewn over the couch and the floor, but other than that, it was straight out of a magazine, except this place looked like someone lived in it. It wasn't cold, but warm and inviting, the place smelling just like Sousuke.

“Here she is.” Sousuke knocked on a door as soon as he did so, some small whimpers and scratching came from behind it. He opened the door, stepping back as he did so. A small white pomeranian jumped into his arms, shrill excited barks filling the hallway they were in. “I am home baby girl,” Sousuke smiled as he let the dog lick his face. The small animal was wearing a pink shirt with a bedazzled collar with a small bell on it. Makoto looked into the small closet room she came from, sure enough it was painted pink, with a small fluffy white bed in the corner. There were other doggy clothes hung up on a little rack. “Look Hime-chan,” Sousuke motioned to Makoto the small black eyes of the doggy looking at the stranger inquisitively, “this is Makoto-san.” He stood closer to Makoto, the dog still in his arms. “You want to pet her?” 

Makoto nodded, reaching his hand out so the dog can sniff it. After a minute of sniffing, the dog gave him an affirmative lick, picking up her head so he could pet her neck. 

“She likes you,” Sousuke congratulated as he let out a deep breath. “I was kind of worried. She hasn't met anyone besides Rin.”

“Oh, they must get along.” Makoto assumed as Sousuke handed him the small dog. 

“God no. She hates him, but he loves her so much.” He started laughing as he recalled a memory. “She will only use him as a pillow. If he even tries to touch her while she's sleeping, she will snap at him.” 

They both started laughing as Sousuke escorted Makoto to his room, a king sized bed in one corner, the wall opposite of it a bookshelf with countless books. “You can use the shower in here,” he opened a door for Makoto that led to his restroom. A lavish clear step in shower in one corner. With a large stand alone bathtub right next to it. “You can use whichever you prefer.” 

“I'll take a shower,” Makoto decided as he put down Hime-chan who scampered off, her little bell ringing as she walked away. 

“You can go in right now then. I’ll bring you some clothes and a towel in a bit. Is that fine with you?” 

Makoto nodded, his face heating up as Sousuke exited the restroom, closing the door behind him. He didn't feel in danger or anything of the sort, but he was in his crush's house, about to take a shower. He was going to be  _ naked  _ when Sousuke came in with the clothes and towel. He took off his clothes, stepping in the shower and furrowing his brows at the different knobs and buttons. Being in someone else's shower was always hard for him. He only knew how to use the basic knobs, one for the cold water and the other for hot, not this modern shower with its many controls. “Maybe this one,” he mumbled as he turned one knob. As soon as he did so, a jet from the side of the shower started spewing out hot water, right onto his ribs. He let out a small scream as he blindly reached for another knob, turning it only to turn on other water jets that were  _ not  _ the head of the shower. 

Sousuke banged onto the door as Makoto was freaking out. “Are you okay?” He shouted as he heard small screams and a bunch of noise from his shower. “I am going in!” He announced as he opened the restroom door. 

“Sousuke-san!” Makoto called out as he poked his head out of the shower door, his face flushed. “I have no idea what I did,” he nearly cried out as a jet of cold water hit his back. He yelped, letting go of the door so it was now hanging open. 

Sousuke stood dumbfounded. He could go in and help Makoto, but he didn't want to look like a pervert, then again if he left Makoto in the hell shower, he could wind up slipping and hurting himself. “I am going in,” he once again announced as he stepped into the shower. It was too foggy to see anything clearly, so he was walking blindly as he hit Makoto’s wet body, his arms wrapping around him instinctively. “Just hold onto me,” he advised as he walked towards the shower knobs, getting immediately soaked from the jets of water coming from the wall and the floor. Makoto held onto his arm tightly as Sousuke turned off the water, the fog subsiding as it revealed Makoto in his full naked glory, still holding onto him. 

Sousuke tried not to stare at him, but failed to do so. The green eyed man was clinging onto his arm, his muscled body flush against Sousuke. He was a vision, his tanned skin graced with drops of water that dripped onto the small of his back, right down the curve of his plump butt. Before Sousuke could get himself riled up, he tore off his shirt, handing it to Makoto who looked at it questioningly as a blush spread across his cheeks at Sousuke's muscled torso. “To c-cover yourself up,” Sousuke mumbled as his blood rushed to the area south of his face. 

“Oh,” Makoto mouthed as he covered his waist up with the wet shirt. “You saved me,” he praised as he kissed Sousuke's cheek, “thank you.”

“No problem,” Sousuke shrugged as he turned on the water properly for Makoto. “Here you are. I brought you clothes and towel, so now your set.” He shuffled out of the shower, exiting the restroom as Makoto watched him leave. 

_ 'What a cool guy'  _ Makoto thought as he started to his shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DO U MEAN THIS FIC IS PURELY SELF INDULGENT :0 !!!  
> (it is)  
> I love writing awkward situations between the two  
> Also i live for Makoto kissing Sousuke suddenly on the cheek.  
> AND YEAH SOUSUKE TOTALLY CONVERTED A CLOSET TO A LITTLE PINK ROOM FOR HIS PRINCESS. HES A SUCH A DOG PAPI I LOVE HIM SO MUCH


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is out of the shower and bed plans are arranged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why i just didnt put this in with the previous chapter but oh well.

Sousuke was  _ not  _ cool at all. 

In fact, he was warm all over. His groin area to be exact was nearly pulsing with such vigor he mentally chastised himself for being so weak to Makoto's naked body. As soon as he got out of the restroom, he had changed out of his wet clothes into his pajamas, having already taken a shower at the police station and little Sousuke was harder than ever. 

He debated whether he should take care of it, or preoccupy himself with other things until it settled down. Choosing the latter, he went to his kitchen to down several glasses of water in order to get naked Makoto out of his mind. That round ass, and his chiseled features were so gorgeous, not to mention his wide fearful eyes as he clung onto Sousuke, his body pressed up against him, he seriously believed he had died and gone to heaven. And when he kissed his cheek, Sousuke's mind went wild with lust and a full barrage of other emotions, but he tried to play it off coolly as if he saved beautiful naked men in his shower everyday. 

After doing a few pushups and feeding his dog, little Sousuke was calming down, his underwear no longer feeling tight on his member. He sighed as he flopped onto his bed, letting Hime-chan play with his hand as he heard the shower turn off in the restroom, signaling Makoto being done with the shower. Standing up, he pulled out his extra futon from under the bed, setting it up so he can sleep on it. Just as he was getting a blanket out of his closet, Makoto walked out of the restroom, steam trailing behind him. Sousuke stared at his bus angel which was now in  _ his  _ clothes which were a little too big for him. The sweatpants were rolled up slightly, due to Sousuke's few inches on Makoto. The shirt almost fit perfectly, besides Makoto’s peeking collarbones from the neckline. “You should wear my clothes more often,” Sousuke chuckled as he got the blanket out, Makoto blushing in reply. 

“You take the bed,” Sousuke ordered as Makoto looked to the bed, then to the futon.

“Please Sousuke-san, I am the one intruding. I’ll take the futon.” He began walking to the futon as Sousuke blocked his path, his arms open so Makoto wouldn't move past him. “No, you're not intruding. I am the one who invited you, so take the bed.” 

“I refuse,” Makoto said stubbornly as he pouted, crossing his arms to show his dissatisfaction. 

Hime-chan, sensing the argument, got in between them, barking as she jumped up, motioning for Makoto to carry her. “Look at that, she wants to sleep with you on the bed,” Sousuke said smugly as Makoto gathered the small dog in his arms. 

Makoto sighed, taking the bed begrudgingly. Sousuke was settling himself into the futon before Hime-chan jumped off the bed and ran to him, growling lightly as she tugged on his shirt. “What is it?” He asked as she persistently tugged, Makoto sitting up to see what was happening. “She wants you to take the bed,” Makoto sang as he got off the bed with a cocky smile. 

Sousuke huffed, unable to reject his dog, he switched places with Makoto. The green eyed boy taking the futon as he tried not to laugh at how easily swayed Sousuke was to his little princess. She was spoiled, that was for sure. He could only imagine how he behaved with her when he was by himself.

Hime-chan, who was now on the bed with Sousuke looked to Makoto, letting out a small bark. She jumped down and started pulling on Makoto's shirt as she growled softly. Both Sousuke and Makoto looking at each other shyly, both immediately knowing what she wanted.

“If you want to…” Sousuke uttered as Makoto sat up. 

“If that's what makes her happy…”

He stood up and made his way to Sousuke's bed. The taller man moving himself over so that Makoto could lay down, Hime-chan placing herself at their feet where she lay content. They were facing away from each other, Sousuke towards the wall, with Makoto facing the open end of the bed. It took a while for them to control their erratic heartbeat, but soon enough, they were out like a light. The days work catching up to then as they drifted off with one another in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hime-chan is doing Gods work


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM KINDA ANGERY CAUSE I HAD THIS CHAPTER DONE. MINUS THE LAST PARAGRAPH FOR LIKE A LONG TIME. I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT I JUST KINDA HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK. BUT I AM BACK AND READY TO WRITE. MAYBE WE GONNA HAVE A FAST ROLL LIKE LAST TIME. IDK. BUT HEY I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY

Makoto woke up tangled in Sousuke's arms, his face right in front of his chest. His whole body flared up as he took in Sousuke's scent, literally being enveloped in it. It was still dark out, around the usual time he woke up to get ready for work. Although, he never woke up in anyone's arms before.

Mentally debating on whether he should carefully detangle Sousuke's arms from around him or just relish in this warm feeling, he decided to treat himself and stay in Sousuke's embrace. This man whom he had barely known for two weeks, and yet was so encaptured by. Lifting his head, he was now staring at Sousuke's sleeping face, holding himself back from giving him a kiss. Sousuke was fast asleep, his manly face settled in a peaceful pout as he breathed in and out evenly. Hime-chan was now right beside Makoto, curled at his back as her small fluffy body twitched from whatever doggy dream she was having. Sousuke moved his arm, accidentally hitting Hime-chan making her wake up. She picked her head up, her ears perking when she saw that Makoto was awake. Her tail immediately started wagging as she jumped on him, licking his face as he started chuckling softly. In Makoto's play fight with Hime-chan, he woke up Sousuke who grumbled sleepily as he opened his eyes smiling as soon as he did so at the sight before him: Makoto was trying to keep Hime-chan at bay as she was on top of him, licking and biting his ears. The warm breath from her small snout tickled Makoto's ears as he started laughing uncontrollably as the dog started tickling him. He curled his body in fetal position, holding his stomach from the laughter as Hime-chan continued to tickle him, her tail wagging so quickly it was only a white blur. 

“Please,” Makoto pleaded through his laughter as Hime stopped, taking notice of Sousuke who was looking at them with a soft smile. She barked twice as she jumped on him, now giving him a barrage of doggy kisses he expertly took as she calmed down, now laying down on his chest. “Good morning beautiful,” he chimed as he pet Hime, “and good morning Hime-chan.” He looked to Makoto with a smirk as the other man sat up still laughing but now at Sousuke's cheesy line.

“Good morning Sousuke-san.”

Sousuke sat up too, Hime-chan jumping off his chest as he did. “How did you sleep?” 

“Like a log,” Makoto answered, swinging his legs off the bed. Sousuke watched as the firefighter started stretching, putting his arms above his head as his back muscles rippled underneath the shirt. A thought occurring at the sight of his muscles. 

“Hey, do you ever slide down the fire pole?” 

Makoto froze, turning slowly back to look at Sousuke with wide eyes. “... I do.” 

Sousuke's face split into a huge grin as Makoto started shaking his head “No no no. Don't you dare say anything about it. It's my job,” he protested as he lightly slapped Sousuke's leg that was under the blanket. 

“I've got to see that,” Sousuke exclaimed, throwing the blanket off of himself so they could get ready to go to their bus. Perhaps later he could stop by the firehouse to take a peek at Makoto working the pole, but he had promised Rin they would go out to eat for today. With a sigh, he walked to the bathroom where Makoto followed him as they began brushing their teeth, Sousuke handing Makoto a new toothbrush he had. Once they had finished freshening themselves up, they began to change. 

“I can lend you a pair of my jeans if you wouldn't mind. I completely forgot to put your smokey clothes in the wash last night.”

They were standing in front of Sousuke's dresser where he had his pant drawer open for Makoto who was shaking his head. “No, you didn't have to wash my clothes,” Makoto assured. 

After lending Makoto some navy blue joggers and a white shirt, the men left the apartment, rushing to get to the bus stop. Once they were on board and seated in their usual spots, they finally caught their breath. 

“I think you're going to have to visit Hime-chan again sometime. She took a liking to you,” Sousuke chuckled as he nudged Makoto with his shoulder. 

Makoto nodded his head, happy to have the dog's acceptance and to be invited again. He was glad to have been able to gain more insight on Sousuke's personal life. Of course it was nice to see each other almost everyday on the bus, but there wasn't really much time to actually learn more about one another. Liking someone was a gradual process, but he felt as if he and Sousuke connected on such a mutual level where he was comfortable enough to spend the night over at his house even though they had barely known one another for a few weeks. Maybe it was just his heart talking, but he really felt as if this was the start of something greater than he could even imagine.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Rin have lunch together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY [not clickbait!!!]

“Rin, do you think Makoto likes me?” Sousuke asked as the red-head sat down at their table. 

Rin crinkled his nose, his pretty facial features conveying his feigned deep thought. “I am not sure…” Sousuke visibly tensed, his shoulders tightening as he felt his heart drop. 

“ **Wait?** Are you genuinely asking me if I think he likes you? Sousuke, I was just joking. It's  _ obvious  _ he likes you. Shit I thought you were just trying to flaunt him to me.” He scratched the back of his neck as he leaned back in his chair. “You looked like I just kicked you in the nuts dude. Like do you seriously think that there's a chance he doesn't like you?” 

With a shrug, Sousuke picked up his drink, taking a sip as he unbuttoned his first button. “I don't know, I just want to be sure.” 

“Are you pouting?” Rin kicked Sousuke under the table with a chuckle, the bigger man furrowing his brows. “What brought this on?

Once again, Sousuke shrugged, making Rin roll his eyes. “Are you going to be like this for the whole lunch? Did something happen between you guys?” His voice softened as he asked his last question, concern making its way into his eyes.

“He spent the night.” 

“Oh shi- Did you guys do it? Did he not like your dick? Did you not like his dic- Wait that can’t be possible, you're both hot as fuck.What the fuck happened? You have to tell me everything.” 

“No Rin calm down. We didn't do anything like that. He missed his bus because of me, so I told him to stay over.” 

“Oh…” Rin fiddled with his fries and ketchup as he tried to contemplate what Sousuke was trying to get at earlier. “So why were you asking if I think Makoto likes you?” 

A hint of pink made its way to Sousuke's cheeks as he took a bite out of his burger, not making eye contact with Rin. “I don't know. I kind of want to ask him to be my boyfriend.” 

They both sat silently after Sousuke said this. The restaurant noise around them saving them from being left with no sound at all. 

“No way,” Rin guffawed as Sousuke's words finally settled. “No fucking way, oh my god.” He drummed his fingers against the table, looking like an impatient kid after being told he was going to do something fun. Sousuke could just feel the energy radiating from Rin, bracing himself for whatever the redhead was going to do. “Rin please calm dow-"

“ _ Wow _ ,” Rin whispered as he tried to do so. “I can't believe it. You  _ finally  _ want to ask someone to be yours. In all our years of friendship Sousuke, you have never, not even once, asked someone to be yours.” He wiped his teary eyes. Sousuke sighing at how easy it was to move his friend to tears. He got out his half empty portable Kleenex, and pulled one out, handing it to Rin. “I am so proud of you. I really am.” 

“Thanks,” he grimaced as Rin blew his nose obnoxiously. “He's just such a great person and every time I see him, I want to learn more about him. I feel like I am going crazy with how much he occupies my mind. Shit, last time I was inputting some information into the computer and literally every time a word started with ‘m’ I would subconsciously just type out his name instead.”

Rin started laughing, “I am happy for you Sousuke. I really am. So how are you going to do it? Are you just going to straight out ask him? Or are you going to go full on romantic?” Rin’s eyes were shining as he asked his second question.

Although he already knew the answer, Sousuke asked, “what do you think I should do?”

Rin’s face lit up as he tried not to jump out of his chair. “I have just the idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y are ur chapters so short :'[ @ myself
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO I seriously have that problem where I will type Makoto’s name whenever i spell a word with m. I am just used to typing fanfics honestly


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fire breaks out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kind comments guys.  
> Xoxoxo

“Honestly Rin, the only reason I am letting you come up with this idea is because I know you're a romantic and I have a suspicion that Makoto is too, but do we seriously have to go to the firehouse?” Sousuke asked from the passenger seat of their patrol car. Rin huffed, puffing out his chest as he glanced over at Sousuke. 

“Yes, we do.” 

“Can I ask why?” 

“Well, to pick him up of course!” Rin pointed out as if they weren't on the clock.

“You know Makoto is working- just as we should be doing, right?”

“First of all, were patrolling around the fire station. Second of all, wouldn't it be so romantic to just ask him to be your boyfriend in front of his firefighter family?”

Sousuke shrugged. He was sure if he was to do that, the firemen would try to stop him from even saying Makoto’s name. “Also, it's really weird for us to just be driving around the fire station.” He pointed out as a few pedestrians eyed the vehicle curiously after its 7th turn. 

“I am trying to hype you up and get you excit-Oh shit." Rin abruptly stopped to let rushing fire trucks make their way out of the fire house. 

“All units to a warehouse fire down Future Avenue. I repeat, all units to warehouse fire down Future Avenue.” 

Both Rin and Sousuke looked at each other, mirroring one another's worry, yet commitment to their jobs. “Let's go,” Rin voiced, turning on their siren and lights, following the four fire trucks in front of them. 

It didn't take long for them to find the fire. In fact, it could be spotted from a mile away with how much smoke was in the air, but that was nothing in comparison to the flames that were licking the sky.

“Shit, this is bad,” Rin breathed out as he stepped out of his vehicle. Immediately putting caution tape around the perimeter where people were gathering to watch the large fire. Sousuke followed him, using hand signals to push back the crowd that was only growing. 

“There's people in there.” He heard an older lady say as he turned around to look at the warehouse. Sure enough, firefighters were helping people out, the flames not yet carrying to the front entrance of the large building. He was hoping Makoto was one of the firefighters who was helping douse the flames, but as luck would have it, he was in the building, helping people out. 

“Makoto’s in there.” He told Rin quietly as the redheads eyes widened with understanding and concern.

“Don't worry. It's his job Sousuke. He's  _ trained _ to do this.” Catching glimpse of his friends worried teal eyes, Rin pat him on the shoulder, shoving him a bit towards where all the firefighters were. “Why don't you see if they need any assistance over there. I can manage the crowd.” 

Sousuke nodded thankfully, breaking away from his partner to the police chief who was connecting a hose to a fire hydrant. “Chief, is there anything I can do?” 

The chief looked up at him briefly, his eyes serious and calculating, clearly in work mode. “Help usher the victims to the ambulances as my men bring them out.” 

Without any hesitation, Sousuke did so, immediately feeling the heat from the building as he neared the door where firefighters were still bringing people out. Just how they did it to wear such thick clothing in horrible heat, he would never know, but just knowing that Makoto was in the building, looking for people in that horrid heat make his stomach turn with anxiety. But he didn't let this get to him as he ushered dizzy people to the ambulances. The smoke inhalation making them lean on him for support as he carefully led them to the medical workers. He did this for a few minutes before he felt the heat rise against his body as he was waiting at the front door for more people, the building let out a strong roar as the fire overtook the back half of it. Firefighters rushed out as the fire made it's way to the front, their time clearly running out. 

“Do we have everyone?” The chief asked the warehouse manager who took count of the employees, nodding his affirmation at every civilian getting out safely. 

“And what about my men?” The chief took count of his men. Clicking his tongue, he ran to the front door where the fire was quickly making its way towards. “Tachibana!” He yelled into the warehouse, Sousuke running up behind him at the name. 

“He's not out yet?” He asked, his fist tightening as he looked to the group of firefighters. Sure enough he couldn't see his face. The warehouse once again creaked as its beams twisted from the heat, the roof caving down as it did so. 

“Makoto!” He yelled loudly from the door, but there was no answer. He got closer to the doorway, his eyes scanning the inside of the fiery warehouse. A small movement caught his attention, coming from a black figure on the floor. “I found him,” he breathed out as he pushed the chief aside and ran into the flames. Straight to Makoto who was unconscious and laying on the floor. The heat was unbearable, but he managed to drag him closer to the front. Mustering up all his strength, he pulled Makoto onto one shoulder. The roaring of the building getting louder as it caved in some more. He was only a few feet from the door before a metal beam hit his unoccupied shoulder. A searing pain ripping through it as he was knocked to his knees, the chief now catching sight of them through the flames. 

“I am going over there,” the chief advised as he made his way over. He helped Sousuke up who was still carrying Makoto, and guided them to the door where the other firefighters and Rin were waiting. Or at least that's what Sousuke remembered before the smoke finally got the best of his unmasked face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 !!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a fever so i am sorry if this chapter is a bit wonky

“Sousuke!”

Sousuke woke up with a start from Rin’s voice. Tied down to a gurney, he looked at Rin, his eyes wide with unspoken questions. 

“Don't move. You're shoulder got messed up pretty bad. We're in the ambulance right now. We should be getting to the hospital soon.”

“Makoto?” He asked, his voice scratchy and dry from all the smoke he inhaled.

“He's fine. Unconscious- but fine. You're the one who got most of the damage.” 

Sousuke nodded, content at the answer he was given. Once they arrived at the hospital, he let the nurses rush him to a room where they gave him immediate attention. Every little movement he made sent a shot of pain up his shoulder which was damp with blood. The pain made it hard for him to really concentrate on what was going on, but he didn't really mind. As long as Makoto was fine, he could handle the pain. 

Well that's how he wanted to think, but admittedly, he had to ask his nurse for a pain reliever. 

After getting his shoulder stitched up, then taking an x-ray, he was finally put into his room to rest. He was propped up onto some pillows for support, the hospital gown clinging to his muscled chest. There was a black brace around his left shoulder which prevented him from moving. With a long sigh, he looked up at the ceiling, not quite sure what to do.

It would be nice to have Rin with him, but he was only able to join him for the ambulance ride over since they were both technically still on the clock. The one upside about his hospital time was that Rin would have to do all the paperwork by himself. With a sigh, he tried to reach for his belongings where his cell phone was, but the pain was too much even with the pain medicine. Letting out an irritated growl, he gave up. He at least wanted to try to contact Makoto to see how he was doing. About to try again, he was interrupted by a soft knock at his door.

“Come in,” he called out, his voice weaker than its usual forcefulness. 

The door opened slowly, green eyes peaking in hesitantly. Once he recognized who was on the bed, Makoto ran inside. 

“Hey,” Sousuke smiled as Makoto stood by the bed awkwardly. He was just standing there, staring at Sousuke's bandaged shoulder with wide eyes. “How are you doing? I heard you fainted.” Sousuke's question went unanswered as tears started escaping Makoto’s wide eyes. Sousuke's brows furrowed with worry as he reached out for him with his good right arm. “What's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere? Rin told me you were fine, just unconscious.” 

Makoto shook his head, sitting on the bed and leaning onto Sousuke's right side. “This is all my fault,” he breathed out shakily onto Sousuke's chest as his fists clinged onto the fabric. “You got hurt because of my carelessness. And you saved my life Sousuke-san. I can never thank you enough for that, but now your shoulder is messed up.”

Sousuke put his arm around him with a small wince, pulling him closer to his side. “I don't care that I got hurt. My wound will heal. I am just glad you're okay,” he smiled softly as he kissed the top of Makoto’s head which still smelled like smoke. 

Makoto scooted closer to him, snuggling into his side for comfort. “Thank you Sousuke-san.”

“It's no problem for me, but you're welcome,” Sousuke answered as he intertwined hands with Makoto. “Also, you can drop the honorific with me. I mean, I've seen you naked,” he teased.

Makoto picked himself up so that he was face to face with him. “Sousuke,” he whispered as he brought his lips to his. With his good arm, Sousuke cupped Makoto face, sliding his thumb over his beautiful cheekbones which were still wet from his tears. “I was actually heading to the fire station before we got called,” Sousuke chuckled as Makoto lifted his head to look at him questioningly. 

“What for?” 

“I wanted to ask you something.” 

Makoto’s brows furrowed as he scratched his head. “You could have just texted me.”

“No this is something I have to ask in person.”

“Oh…” Makoto's face reddened as Sousuke leaned towards his ear. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

He nodded slowly, hiding his face in Sousuke's chest from embarrassment. “Yeah, I would love to.” 

Sousuke put his arm around him, letting out a deep sigh of relief. “Well damn, maybe today was all worth it.” 

Makoto slapped his chest lightly, “Stop messing around,” he chastised. “Have they told you what exactly happened to your shoulder?” 

Sousuke shook his head. “They took the x-rays already. Now it's just a matter of waiting.” 

Makoto bit his lip nervously. Judging by the brace, he guessed it would be a long recovery and he couldn't shake the feeling that it was his fault that he got hurt. “Sousuke?” 

“Yeah?”

“Can I take care of you and Hime-chan while you recover? It's going to be really hard to take of not only her, but yourself with your shoulder in that brace.” He fiddled with his hands nervously, afraid he was stepping his boundaries as a friend- no, boyfriend.

Without any hesitation, Sousuke answered. “Does this mean you're going to take care of me and Hime Nurse Makoto?”

He nodded his head silently. 

“Then I'll accept your offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nurse mamakoto


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Makoto make their way home from the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had a little cry fest cause i saw Nitori's new bday art

“Are you sure you’re going to be fine basically living with me while I heal?” Sousuke asked as they made their way out of the hospital. 

Makoto shook his head, slinging Sousuke's hospital bag of belongings over his shoulder as they exited the automatic sliding doors of the hospital. “I should be asking you that. I know I am the one who asked to nurse you, but I don’t want to impose. I could just make my way to your apartment every morning to help you out.” 

“Then I would be imposing on you,” Sousuke grumbled. 

They both stood next to each other, contemplating and staring at the setting sun and the pink sky surrounding it. It was an awesome view. They both considered themselves lucky to live in a harbor town where such elegant scenery was provided to them on the daily. 

“I don’t mind staying at your place to nurse you…” Makoto whispered as he grabbed Sousuke’s good arm and looked into his eyes thoughtfully. “It’s my fault your shoulder is broken.” 

“No it's not. I chose to go into the fire. Either way, the doctor told us when he got the x-ray results that I should heal rather fine. I just have to watch what I do and with you with me, that won't be too hard I think…” Sousuke's voice drifted as he thought about Makoto living with him until he heals. Sure, he was going to have help with whatever he did so there was no problem about that. What he  _ was _ worried about was nighttime. Now that they were officially a couple, their relationship had the potential to go even further physically.

Not that sex was the only the only thing on Sousuke's mind, but how was he supposed to do anything with a messed up shoulder? It hurt to breath, let alone be active in bed. 

“Sousuke?” Makoto sang as he waved his hand in front of the others face, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Our cab is here, let's get in.” 

“Oh sure,” Sousuke tried to get into the car without moving himself too much, but the pain was evident on his face as he sat down, Makoto sliding in next to him with a look of concern.

“Are you okay?”

Sousuke nodded, his shoulder throbbing from not only the stitches from the gash, but his broken bone and the soreness around it. Even with the black brace around it, Sousuke felt like every pothole in the road was a direct punch to his shoulder. By the time they made it to his apartment, his face was pale and his teeth were gritted. Makoto paid the taxi driver, Sousuke too focused on the pain to even offer to pay instead. The doctor insisted he be on bed rest which Sousuke doubted while at the hospital, but the ride over was enough to convince him to listen to the doctor's orders. If he wanted to get better, he was going to have to be patient.

Makoto helped him out of the car and up to his apartment door. “My keys are somewhere in the hospital bag,” Sousuke breathed out, his voice sounding tired. 

Makoto dug around the bag until he found them and opened the door. They both went straight to Sousuke's room. Makoto arranging a pile of pillows on the bed so Sousuke can lean on them. Which he immediately did so with a sigh of relief. Makoto sat by the bed, looking at him thoughtfully. 

“Sousuke?”

“Yeah?”

“I am so happy right now- Well, not about the injury, but us.” He smiled as he grabbed Sousuke's hand, looking down at it as he rubbed gentle circles around his knuckles. “I am just really happy,” he whispered.

A blush spread across Sousuke's face. The pain immediately taking place in the back of his mind which was now totally focused on Makoto. 

“Let's just stay here in bed,” Sousuke suggested as he tried to the best of his ability to pull Makoto to his good side.

Without any hesitation, Makoto sat next to him on the bed. Both of them relishing in the comfort of one another after such a tough day. “You know, when I saw your still body surrounded by fire in that building today, I seriously could not even think straight.” Sousuke mumbled as he carefully leaned his head on Makoto’s shoulder. “There was literally a whole pack of firefighters who were properly equipped right next to me, and yet I just ran in there because I  _ had  _ to get you out of there.” His voice faded as he said his last sentence, Makoto smiling softly as Sousuke’s breath evened. Before they had left the hospital, the doctor had given some medication to Sousuke for the pain and he had warned about its tendency to make people sleepy. 

Although Makoto wanted to talk more, he was glad that Sousuke had gone to sleep. He could see how much pain he was in during the taxi ride over and it killed him to know that he- although Sousuke would deny it- was a factor in the cause of it. So for now, he was going to do his best in getting Sousuke better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this future chapter in my head but like I have to write other chaoters before that and jagsg but hey I hope u guys enjoy. And sorry for the slow updates, I have been dying with my uni work. I should actually be working on an essay rn but i was in a fic mood.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man guys thanks for the previous chapters comments you guys are really so kind to me. I was so moved by them that I hustled up and finished my work cause I really wanted to write.

Makoto quietly removed himself from Sousuke who was now asleep. He arranged the pillows so he would be reclined while still propped up. He would have loved to stay seated on the bed with Sousuke leaning on him, but the scratching coming from the hallway reminded him that he was here to help his boyfriend. 

And of course  _ Hime-chan _ .

“Hey there pretty girl,” Makoto cooed as he opened the door to her room. The small dog barked happily as she jumped up so Makoto can carry her. As soon as she was close enough, she started licking his face; happy to have company. 

She barked and looked around, her beady eyes looking inquisitively at Makoto, asking where Sousuke was. 

“Your daddy is sleeping right now so we have to be quiet,” he smiled as he put her down. Hime-chan let out a small whine, but didn't try to run to Sousuke's room. Instead, she scampered to the kitchen, Makoto following behind her, not quite sure what to do. 

When they entered the living room, she jumped on the sofa and set her head on her paws, just looking at Makoto who was looking at her with his head slightly tilted to one side. “Do you want me to sit with you?” He slowly walked over and sat at the edge of the couch, not sure what Hime wanted. As soon as he was seated, the pomeranian sat on his lap and put her head under his hand so she can pet him. 

“You're such a good girl!” He praised as she wagged her tail slightly. “But then again, I expect nothing less from Sousuke's little girl,” he chuckled. Hime-chan huffed in response, responding to his words. Maybe this was something Sousuke did regularly, Makoto thought as he ran his hands through her white fur. From what Hime was showing him, it seemed like it was normal for someone to sit with her and just talk. He smiled at the mental image of big manly Sousuke sitting on his couch with this small ball of fluff in his lap as he talked about his days events. His smile soon formed into a pout as he realized that Sousuke won't be able to do that again until his shoulder heals. 

“You know Hime…” The dog looked up at him, giving her full attention. “When I woke up in the ambulance today and the chief told me what Sousuke did, I felt so horrible. That feeling of not knowing if he was okay or what exactly had happened when I was passed out was just…” he wiped his watery eyes, “I just didn't know what to do.” 

Hime licked his hand, doing what she could to comfort him. Makoto laughed, giving her a small kiss on her snout. “But I am really happy that he is okay. Not to mention that, well…” he blushed and looked Hime straight in the eyes, almost as if asking for approval. “He asked me to be his boyfriend.” 

Hime-ears shot up, her tail wagging as she sensed Makoto's excitement. Makoto's face got even redder as he covered it with his hands and leaned his head back, his voice muffled. “He's just so handsome and  _ cool.  _ First he saved me from your shower, then a fire.” He shook his head, “He's just too good to be true. I am still trying to process all that has happened today. It was bad, but so good at the same time. And please know that I am going do my best to help him recover, so I hope you can pardon my intrusion,” he smiled as Hime licked his hand in approval. “With that being said, I should probably make something to eat.” He started getting up, but not before petting Hime-chan once more. “Thank you for hearing me out.” She barked softly in response, jumping off the couch to commence her usual doggy routine.

...

Sousuke woke up to a warm tongue licking his nose. Hime-chan’s tail wagging faster as she saw his eyes open. He was still propped up in bed, but reclined enough to where he was sleeping comfortably. There was some rustling in the kitchen, Hime-chan barking playfully as she scampered off towards the noise. Sousuke figured Makoto had let her out after he fell asleep. “Hey there,” he groaned as he reached out to pet her. He wanted to get up, but he knew Makoto would get after him. But this was the first time Makoto was in his kitchen, and he at least wanted to see that. Actually, this was the first meal Makoto was making for him. He smelled rice and some fish, making his stomach growl. Carefully, he got off the bed. Luckily, the medicine was in effect, so the pain wasn't as bad as it was earlier. As he was exiting his room, he looked in the mirror, scowling at his reflection. His hair and clothes were both messed up. Sadly, he couldn't really do anything about it. Maybe later he could take a showe-

Well shit, how was he supposed to take one?

The doctor said to try his best not to get his brace wet, so how exactly was he supposed to go about this. He rummaged his thoughts, trying to come up with some way to get clean, but everything pointed to the obvious: Makoto was going to have to help him. 

Naked Makoto.

_ Again _ .

Sousuke smirk soon turned into a frown. What if he got an erection? Rubbing a hand over his face, he decided to leave that problem until the time came. For now, he was going to make his way to the kitchen. He went quietly, making sure not to make any noise. When he entered, Makoto’s back was to him, softly humming as he was scooping rice into a bowl. Sousuke sat down at the table that was on the side of the kitchen. He watched as Makoto softly swayed to his humming. It was the cutest damn thing he had ever seen. 

Makoto turned around to grab something from the cabinet when he finally caught sight of Sousuke. His eyed widened and a small squeak escaped him as Sousuke’s lip twitched upward. 

“I thought you were bad in the kitchen?” He asked, his voice sounding nothing short of sexy, well at least to Makoto who was now standing with a pink face and a bowl of rice in his hands. 

“I can at least make rice and fish although it did take me a few tries. What are you doing up?” He sounded embarrassed at first, but then his eyes narrowed as he remembered the doctor's order to stay in bed. “Wait what  _ are  _ you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed.” 

Sousuke averted his gaze to Hime-chan who was lying down at his feet. 

“Hime woke me up.” He nudged her with his foot and she huffed grumpily. 

“That doesn't mean you had to actually get up. The doctor told you to stay in bed.” 

Sousuke shrugged, “Well I had to get up to take a shower either way, so I might as well eat then shower.” 

Makoto pouted and set down the food. “I just want you to be careful.” 

Sousuke grabbed his hand and kissed it softly. “Don't worry, I will.”

Makoto stared down at him with a soft gaze. “Good. Now let's eat.”

They both ate with no problem. At first Sousuke was struggling to only use one hand, but after the third spoonful and Makoto offering to feed him, he finally got the hang of it. Sousuke sang nothing but praise over Makoto's cooking.

The real problem came up when it was time for them to shower. They both still smelled vaguely of smoke, so they were both in need of one. It was obvious they were going to take one together so Makoto could help Sousuke out, but none could bring themselves to actually get naked in front of one another.

“I'll get out of my clothes in the restroom and get the water started. If you need any help taking off your clothes, just call me out,” Makoto mumbled. 

Sousuke nodded and watched Makoto close the restroom door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and managed to take off his pants. All he was left in was his black briefs and t-shirt. He was capable of taking off his briefs, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to wrap a towel around himself so he opted to stay seated on the bed in just this until he could call Makoto to help him out. 

After waiting a minute, he called out for Makoto who walked out of the restroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. “I don't mean to bother you Mr. Bathkeeper, but I was wondering if you would help an old man out of his shirt?” 

Makoto laughed as he helped Sousuke out of it, being sure to be gentle as he tugged it off. While the shirt was covering Sousuke's face, he took a moment to admire his chiseled and and broad chest. “Now all we need is your…” Makoto’s eyes drifted to Sousuke's briefs. “Do you need help taking those off too,” he asked shyly. 

Sousuke felt the butterflies in his stomach take flight. He cleared his throat, shaking his head. “I can take them off, but I can't put the towel around my waist once I do so.” 

“Oh…” Makoto thought for a bit before he turned around. “How about,” he started with his back to Sousuke, “you take them off and then I wrap the towel around your waist from behind.” 

“Good idea.” Sousuke took off his briefs, the cold air hitting his ass which was gonna be in plain view to Makoto. “They're off.” 

Makoto turned around with the towel in his hands. His jaw dropped as he stared at Sousuke's ass. It was  **gorgeous** . Along with his back and thighs, it was truly a picture. It looked tight with muscle, but round enough to where he just wanted to touch it.

Sousuke cleared his throat. “Uh, Makoto did you hear me?” 

“Yes I did.”

“Why are you taking so long the- Oh.” Sousuke turned his head to see Makoto gawking at him. “You like what you see?” He asked, although it was embarrassing to say if he was being completely honest.

Makoto met Sousuke's eyes and laughed nervously. “Stop it, you're just too good looking.” He wrapped the towel around Sousuke, his hands ghosting over his warm skin. Once that was done, they walked into the shower where Makoto already had a stool set up for Sousuke. “Sit down here, and I'll scrub you.” 

Sousuke obeyed and tried to stay still as Makoto wet and lathered him. It was fairly easy at first, until Makoto got to his hair. Not only did it feel good to have his hands on his head, but Makoto was bending over him to do this. So his wet abs were in full glorious view. Sousuke's eyes seemed to follow every drop that fell down them, wanting so badly to just lean slightly and lick one before it fell to his towel around his waist.

“Okay then, we're all done!” Makoto happily announced as he rinsed Sousuke off. 

Sousuke let out the breath he was holding in and smiled up at Makoto. “Now you need to clean yourself.” 

“You're right,” Makoto noted as he started lathering his body. His towel was slowly slipping down, but Sousuke didn't say anything. Instead, he watched in appreciation as Makoto showered himself, secretly hoping gravity would do him the favor of dropping Makoto’s towel. 

To Makoto’s luck, he felt his towel slipping and adjusted it so it would cling to him. “I am done,” he announced as he shut off the water. He struggled with it for a little bit, but then Sousuke's instructions from his previous shower attempt helped him turn it off. 

Makoto stayed in the restroom to change while Sousuke went to his room. Before they had gone in, he had taken some clothes out for Makoto and himself. Once again, he was able to put everything on except his shirt. Once Makoto had finished changing, he helped Sousuke put it on, both of them quiet and tired. 

It didn't take long for them to get into bed. There was no argument this time over who would sleep where. Hime-chan's stare from across the room put both boys in one bed with no problem. 

The lights were now off and both boys were staring at the ceiling, their hands barely touching each other. “Tomorrow, you should stop by your place and pick up clothes and whatnot. Rin also wanted to come over to make some lunch.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Makoto murmured as he grabbed Sousuke's hand. Although Sousuke could only lie on his back, he turned his neck so he could smile at Makoto. “Thank you for being here with me.” 

Makoto leaned up to kiss his cheek. “It's no problem.” He kissed him again, “and goodnight.” 

Sousuke smiled, relishing in the feeling of Makoto’s kisses, “Goodnight Makoto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kinky when Makoto low-key called Sousuke daddy when he was talking to Hime-chan. What a concept. 
> 
> ALSO I had to read my previous chapters because I felt I was missing some small details, so it was nice to look over my work haha. Hope you guys enjoy this (longish) chapter. Can't wait to write some more.
> 
> Ah yes and like i had trouble ending this chapter idk I hope it kinda made sense
> 
> Oh YEah AND LASTLY, I don't know how exactly a person sleeps or does things with a broken shoulder?? cause yikes that sounds painful. So I kinda looked it up but I still couldn't really grasp it so I am kinda just guessing. So if any of u guys have had a broken shoulder or known some body that did and like this fic is way off on how to care for it. I apologize °▪°


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin comes over to make Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR my phone has been correcting 'Rin' to 'Ron' so i hope none of those typos slipped by me.

Sousuke woke up groaning, his neck sore from having to sleep in one position due to his brace. Had it not been for the soft head of hair against his arm, he would have probably deemed the day as a bad one. He glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed; it was around thirty minutes till noon, the time in which he gave permission to Rin to come over. It was unusual for him to sleep in, but yesterday's events served as a good excuse to this luxury. Makoto shifted to his side, rolling closer to Sousuke who appreciated the warmth of his body. He stared unashamedly as Makoto’s lips pursed as he mumbled something sleepily. Then he looked down at Hime-chan who was sleeping at their feet, her small snout resting on Sousuke's leg. 

If this is what waking up everyday till he gets better was going to be like, then maybe bed rest was going to be bearable. 

“Hey Makoto,” he whispered as he nuzzled the top of his head.

Makoto groaned, holding onto Sousuke's arm even tighter. 

“Sorry to bother you when you're sleeping, but Rin is going to arrive in a bit.”

Makoto opened his eyes, smiling at Sousuke. “Good morning.” He sat up to peck Sousuke's cheek. 

“A good morning it is,” he smiled as he tried to sit more upright. As soon as Makoto saw him moving, he assisted him. 

“I don't know if you want to drop by your place and get some clothes.” Sousuke offered as he gestured to the alarm clock. “By the time you come back, Rin should be done making food.” 

“But what about you?” Makoto asked, as he stood up from the bed, looking Sousuke up and down. “I am sure I can handle brushing my teeth and freshening up by myself. If I need help, I'll just bother Rin.” 

Makoto pouted but slowly nodded his head. “I guess so.” He got out of bed to freshen up before leaving, calling out goodbye to Sousuke as he closed the door behind him. 

Leaning his head back, Sousuke took a deep breath, his shoulder throbbing. Hime-chan whined and put her snout on his lap. “I am okay,” he assured as he slowly got out of bed. Turns out, brushing your teeth, washing your face, and putting on deodorant with one hand was  _ not  _ as easy as he initially thought. 

He was just about to sit down in the living room before he heard two dull thuds on his door, signaling Rin was here. He walked to his doorway, opening the door for the redhead who looked him up and down as soon as he did. 

“Well you look like shit.” 

“Good morning to you too then,” Sousuke grumbled as he closed the door and followed Rin into the kitchen where he was already unpacking his grocery bags. 

“Look, I am sure you already got the whole  _ ‘What you did was dangerous’  _ talk from Makoto so I am going to spare you.” Rin rambled as he put stuff in the fridge, “but just know that I was  _ really _ worried Sousuke.” He turned towards Sousuke, his eyes watery. 

Sousuke sighed with a smile and got up, wrapping his good arm around Rin who gladly accepted the hug. “I am sorry Rin. I wasn't thinking straight, but I am fine so don't cry.” 

“I am not crying,” Rin childishly whined as he poked Sousuke's brace, making him flinch from the shot of pain that shot through him. “Sit down at the counter while I make the food,” he ordered as he helped Sousuke sit down comfortably on the barstool. “Do you have any medicine you need to take?” 

Sousuke nodded, pointing to a cabinet. Rin got him a glass of water and gave him his medicine. Once he was satisfied with Sousuke's actions, he started cooking, both of them talking about Makoto. 

“So he's going to live with you while you're injured?” Rin asked with a raised brow. 

“Yeah,” Sousuke smiled as he watched Rin expertly flip the food in his pan. “We're even taking showers together.” 

“Shit, that's kind of hot. You should let me sleep over sometime.” 

“Shutup,” Sousuke chuckled as he threw a bunched up napkin at his best friend. “Rin...Do I really look like shit right now?” 

Putting a finger to his chin, Rin looked Sousuke up and down again. “I don't know. Maybe it's just cause your beard is growing in. I prefer you to be clean cut, but you're unfairly good looking either way.” 

“Thank goodness. I don't want to look horrible in front of Makoto,” he breathed out in relief. “I hate that my shoulder is like this because I want to just hold him, but he wouldn't even be staying with me if my shoulder wasn't hurt so I am still conflicted over it.” 

“Just think about all the things you  _ can  _ do without using your arms,” Rin winked as he started laying out three plates on the table. “Let's see, there are blowjobs, riding, ohh there's face riding if you're feeling extra kinky. Let me think some more…”

As Rin mumbled on, Sousuke rolled his eyes, turning around to the living room where Makoto was standing awkwardly with a beet red face and a large bag slung over his shoulder. “H-hey,” he smiled nervously as he set his stuff down on the sofa. 

Sousuke looked to Rin who looked back at him with just as much surprise and embarrassment. 

“Makoto! It's nice to see that you're doing well after yesterday!” Rin practically screamed as he pat him on the back much harder than necessary. “Have a seat the food is almost done.” 

Sousuke stood up and slowly walked to the table where Makoto was now seated, mouthing an ‘I am sorry’ as he sat down. 

Makoto shook his head smiling as he grabbed Sousuke's hand under the table. “How are you feeling?” 

Sousuke was about to shrug before he remembered that his shoulder was basically useless for the time being. “I am getting used to it. I am definitely better than yesterday though.” 

“I am glad,” Makoto beamed as Rin served the plates. 

Lunch was eaten over small talk and the occasional dirty joke from Rin. Sousuke had trouble at first, but just like yesterday he managed to feed himself. When they had finished eating and the kitchen had been cleaned, they were all seated in the living room. Makoto and Sousuke on the lovers seat with Hime-chan on their laps, while Rin was on the couch across from them, trying to lure Hime-chan to his couch with the treats he always brought over for her. 

“I am going to go to the restroom,” Sousuke announced as he got up slowly, Makoto helping to push him up from the sofa. He walked off into the hall, Rin and Makoto sharing a sympathetic look. 

“How long for him to heal?” Rin asked as he leaned forward and talked quietly. 

“The doctor said around six weeks, so it's not  _ that  _ long,” Makoto answered. “I just hate seeing him like this. I know he's in pain, but there isn’t anything I could do about it.” 

Rin nodded, clearly feeling the same. “And what are you doing about work. You're going to have to go back sometime. I already did the paperwork for Sousuke, but you didn't really get hurt so you have to return sometime.”

Makoto scratched the back of his head. “You're right,” he sighed. “I applied for three days off, but after that I am going to have to go back in. I just don't know how he's going to do it without someone here to help him.” 

“He'll be fine by himself,” Rin assured. “This isn't the first time he was hurt on the job. He will find a way to do things. He always does.”

Makoto nodded, thankful for the reassurance. When Sousuke returned, he put his hand in his and leaned into him, careful not to move him too much. Sousuke just smiled softly as he felt Makoto’s warmth beside him. 

“I guess this is my cue to leave,” Rin announced as he set the bag of dog treats down next to Hime who immediately started eating them. It was always the same thing when he came over. Hime-chan never listened to him, but he never failed to treat her. “I don't want to interrupt the lovebirds time. So I'll walk myself out. Goodnight and I hope you feel better Sousuke. Fuck you for leaving me partnerless for a few weeks and good luck dealing with him Makoto!” he called out as he left the apartment dramatically. 

Sousuke rolled his eyes and leaned onto Makoto, suddenly tired. “He just sucks the life out of me,” he grumbled into Makoto's neck. 

Makoto giggled as Sousuke's beard tickled him. “You're tickling me,” he laughed as he playfully pushed Sousuke's chin away from his neck. 

Sousuke laughed and kissed Makoto’s cheek thankful to be alone with him again. It was already nearing 8 o’clock and Sousuke had an early doctor's appointment the next day.

“We should shower already.” Makoto noted as he looked at the clock on the wall. “We don't want to oversleep like today.”

They went through their awkward shower routine again, this time went a little bit faster since they knew what Sousuke could and could not do. 

Soon they were both lying in bed with the lights off, staring at the ceiling. “You know,” Makoto started, “I don't mind what Rin said earlier.” 

Sousuke turned to look at him, his brow furrowed. “You mean what he said about dealing with me when he was leaving?” He asked, not sure what exactly Makoto was referring to. 

Makoto shook his head, biting his lip nervously as he pulled the blanket up to his face, turning away from Sousuke. “No… about what he said about the things we could do since you can't really move...”

Sousuke's eyes widened in the dark. He glanced down at Makoto, but he was already buried under the blankets, probably embarrassed all the way up to his neck. “Well I don’t mind either,” he mumbled quietly as he felt his face heat up. “Goodnight Makoto,” he said quietly as he felt Makoto shift next to him.

“Goodnight,” Makoto squeaked in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this really nice anon on tumblr who complimented this story and i was so moved. Thank you for that anon and if you're reading i hope you enjoyed. I hustled up and finished this chapter cause of your kind words. They really helped with my motivation.   
> ALSO I really want to write smut for these two but like IT'S ONLY THEIR SECOND DAY TOGETHER. But hey anything can happen right :)   
> Add me on snapchat for occasional sneakpeeks on this story wink wonk ;) its: thoseswimdorks   
> Anyways I hope you guys have a great day. Don't forget to drink water and be kind to yourselves and others. ♡


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a lazy movie night ;) wink wonk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta change the rating now  
> (Also horror genre movie cause it was JUST Halloween and i hope u all had fun on that spooky day)

The next morning was very calm. They both woke up at the same time to get ready for Sousuke's doctor's appointment. Opting to take a cab, they made their way to the doctors for Sousuke's follow up. The doctor repeated what they already knew, but good news came when the doctor praised Sousuke on his quick healing body. His swelling had gone down and his brace was doing its job- basically, Sousuke was a fast healer. 

While they were making their way home, they rented a movie to watch later. Sousuke had picked it out and Makoto didn't pay much mind to it, that was until Sousuke finally slipped it into the DVD player later at night.

“Ehh,” he began shakily as Sousuke sat next to him with a small smirk. “w-what movie did you get?” The title screen came on as a shrill scream came from the t.v. Makoto looked at Sousuke with wide eyes as he sat next to him, making sure he sat on the side that was not hurt. 

“I don't know, it was number one on the horror recommendation, so I just chose it.” He looked at Makoto who was already clinging onto him. “We could just watch TV if it'll bother you too much?” 

Makoto shook his head. “No need. I can handle this.” 

Sousuke put on the movie. He really would have taken it off, but since Makoto was clinging onto him, he decided that it may not be so bad. 

Who doesn't love a beautiful man all over your arm?

About 45 minutes into the movie, things started to escalate. There was many jump scares, and Makoto sure knew how to jump. 

“Hey,” Sousuke nudged Makoto who looked up at him with wide eyes “are you okay?” 

Makoto smiled sheepishly. “Maybe I will feel better with a kiss?” 

How cute can he get? Sousuke asked himself as he bent his neck to capture Makoto's lips. They were as soft as always and when Makoto's tongue prodded for entrance, he gladly invited him in. They stayed kissing for a minute more till the movie let out another shrill scream, making Makoto jump again. He looked to Sousuke apologetically before he went in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Sousuke's neck, careful not to move his shoulder too much. 

“How about,” Sousuke started as he guided Makoto to straddle his lap in between their kisses, “you face this way, and I'll watch the movie.” 

“What a gentleman,” Makoto teased with a small blush as he continued kissing Sousuke this time straddling his thighs. Sousuke's good hand slid down Makoto's back until it was resting right above his ass. 

When Makoto rolled his tongue against Sousuke, the taller man groaned softly. The noise sent a rush of confidence to Makoto who moaned in response, guiding Sousuke's hand to cup his ass. “You can do more if you like,” he said meekly as he bit his lip and looked at Sousuke through his lashes.

“Oh can I?” Sousuke growled into Makoto's ear as his hand started fondling Makoto's ass. It was much softer than he had ever anticipated, yet it was also muscular. A perfect ass on a perfect man. He wished that his shoulder was healed so he could fondle the other cheek, but he was glad he was able to do at least this. 

Makoto moaned onto Sousuke's lips. His large hands on him made him hot all over, especially in his region down south. He was sure Sousuke could feel his half hard cock against his crotch since he was straddling him. He took their position to his advantage and rolled his hips for friction, his crotch rubbing against Sousuke's. 

“Feeling good there?” Sousuke huffed as he kissed Makoto's neck. 

“Mhmm,” Makoto quietly moaned as he leaned his head back to give Sousuke more access. His hands ran down Sousuke's chest, careful not to move the brace. When he got to Sousuke's abs, he ground himself more, loving how his boyfriends muscles twitched as he did so. Finally his hands were at the waistband of Sousuke's sweatpants, his hand was about to slip in before his phone started ringing. 

He jumped a bit from the shrill sound, Sousuke flinching at the movement that went straight to his shoulder. “Oh I am sorry!” Makoto apologized as he climbed off Sousuke to look at his phone to see who was calling. It was Nagisa. “I… I should take this,” Makoto mumbled as he looked at Sousuke apologetically and filled with lust. He would have loved to continue, but he hasn't filled in his friends on the recent events. 

“Go for it,” Sousuke nodded understandingly as Makoto took the call and excused himself to the hallway. Once he was gone, Sousuke threw his head back, looking up at the ceiling as he let out a long breath. 

Hopefully little Sousuke could calm down by the time Makoto finished his call.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHhaha HA PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FILLER CHAPTER. I admit I do not like how this chapter is written but i hit a block and just needed a transition to the next part of the story so this is just to fill and kinda close up the previous chapter.

“Nagisa you have the worst timing,” Makoto whispered harshly into the phone as he walked into the hallway. 

“Mako-chan, how are you?! We've all been worried sic- Wait, what do you mean bad timing?” Nagisa asked over the phone, Makoto just imagining the mischievous blonde putting two and two together. “Mako-chan!!! Don't tell me you and Mr. Saved Your Life were in the middle of something?” 

“How'd you know?” Makoto asked as he put his free hand up in the air dramatically. Honestly, Nagisa always knew what was happening even though no one would ever tell him.

“I saw it on the news, duh. There was a whole dramatic shot of the hot officer carrying the hot firefighter. Everyone here at the café was tearing their hair out, but they only said that two people were injured; one for smoke inhalation, which I am guessing was you, then a shoulder injury, and boy was Sousuke's shoulder bloody in that camera shot!” Nagisa exclaimed loudly, making Makoto pull the phone away slightly. 

“Yes… I am sorry for not telling you guys. I've just been really busy trying to settle in and help Sousuke.” He couldn't help but feel bad. It's not like his friends were unimportant, but nothing had happened to him so he really felt like there was no reason to fuss over it; Sousuke on the other hand. “But Sousuke broke his shoulder, so I am going to care for him at his apartment until he gets better. Please tell Haru and Rei that I am fine and I am sorry for worrying them. You too, I am sorry for not calling and filling you guys in.” 

Nagisa’s voice got soft as he answered Makoto. “It's okay. We were just worried about our friend. Don't feel bad about it. Tell Sousuke we all hope he feels better.” 

Makoto heard an exasperated yell in the background of the other line. “Oh! I have to go Rei just caught me talking while on the job. Bye Mako-chan, tell Sou-chan to get better so he can love you gooooo-" 

The phone hung up before Nagisa could finish his sentence. Makoto shook his head, trying to clear his head before he made his way back to Sousuke. His face was probably still flushed, and his lower region was barely beginning to calm down. He went back to the living room, smiling apologetically at his boyfriend who was watching the movie now with Hime on his lap. “I am sorry about that. Nagisa wanted to check up on me since they heard everything that happened on the news.” He sat next to Sousuke, intertwining their fingers as he kissed his cheek. 

“It’s fine,” Sousuke grumbled, making Makoto giggle. 

“We can always continue some other time,” he laughed, noting how Sousuke’s hand twitched around his. 

Letting out a big sigh, Sousuke rest his head against Makoto’s a small smile on his handsome face. “We have all the time in the world.” 

Makoto blushed, relishing in the warmth of Sousuke’s large body leaning on him. Together they watched their movie until Makoto remembered something. “I have to return to work after tomorrow,” he mumbled into Sousuke’s arm sadly. 

To be completely honest, Sousuke forgot that he couldn’t stay here forever with Makoto. He was too wrapped up in his happiness to even think about the reality that surrounded them. “I should visit my firefighter boyfriend and watch him go down the pole,” he teased as he put his hand to his mouth which was in a dramatic ‘oh’. 

Makoto slapped his arm lightly laughing with him, happy to see the pain in his shoulder was not as bad as the previous day. 

“I actually think you should come visit. I am sure everyone would like to see you after what you did. They’re going to hate me for saying this, but they were impressed when they first met you. They should be even more so now.” 

Sousuke shook his head. “If they can’t accept me after all this happened, I am never going to get their approval,” he chuckled dryly.

Makoto laughed in return, leaning against Sousuke as they finished watching the movie. The rest of their night was spent rather lazily until they finally went to bed. They both found their comfortable positions, so it was no more of an awkward struggle to get comfortable, although Sousuke was still forced to lay on his back while slightly propped up. 

Slowly, they were adjusting to their new, yet temporary life with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments guys I am ghlad you're enjoying

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: thoseswimmingdorks  
> Snapchat for sneak peaks ;) : thoseswimdorks


End file.
